Love Triangle
by Mrs.DirectionerGleek
Summary: Tori likes both Jade and Cat but doesn't know who to choose. When she feels like Jade and Cat should actually be together instead she stops hanging out with them to find someone else. She meets a new character and later goes on a vacation. On this vacation something interesting happens... :) Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega wakes up to her annoying alarm clock. She groans and slams the button down shutting it off. Today is her first day at Hollywood Arts. She's a little nervous but is also excited. She gets out of bed, yawns, stretches and makes her bed neatly before starting her journey in getting ready for school. When she finishes getting ready she goes downstairs to eat breakfast with her mom.

"Morning mom," Tori says cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie are you excited for your first day at Hollywood Arts?" her mom replies.

"I am. But I am also a little nervous," Tori says.

"That sounds normal enough. Want some pancakes?" Her mom asks.

"Yeah sure," Tori says before sitting down to get ready for breakfast.

After Tori eats breakfast with her self-absorbed sister, Trina, and her mom she leaves for school. She finds it annoying how she is going to have to ride with Trina everyday to school considering her horrible singing and terrible driving skills but it's her fault for not getting her license. After the drive to school, they get out of the car and walk into the doors together. Tori feels even more nervous now that she's actually in the school.

Tori's day has gone by pretty ok so far. Her next class before she has lunch is with . She walks into the class and as she is going to the front she suddenly falls face first into the ground. She quickly gets up looking around to see who saw her fall.

"Oh look the new girl tripped on a flat surface!" A girl with black hair and green streaks says.

Tori just sighs loudly and brushes her clothes off and goes to take a seat in the front of the class next to this kid with curly black hair and glasses holding a puppet.

"Uh…hey," the guy says awkwardly.

"Oh hey there pretty mamma," the puppet says.

"Hey…"Tori says awkwardly yet cheerfully.

The boy covers his puppets mouth and whispers, "Rex!"

Tori looks at him confused and rolls her eyes.

"Sorry…My name is Robbie by the way and this is Rex," the guy says that she now knows as Robbie.

"Oh. Nice to meet you I'm Tori," Tori says smiling.

A guy with freaky hair climbs in the classroom that Tori assumes to be the teacher. He is wearing an outfit that reminds Tori of a hippy and he's bare-foot.

"Hello class!" Sikowitz says as he claps his hands once.

"Hey," The class says in unison.

"Today we are going to start off with ABC Improv. Andre you're up pick your partners," Sikowitz says.

"Alright, um. Robbie and Cat," Andre says walking up to the stage with his hands in his pockets.

Robbie walks up to the stage leaving Rex in his seat, followed by a girl with dark red hair. Probably Cat.

"Okay Beck pick a letter!" Sikowitz yells before taking Andre's seat, while holding a coconut with a straw in it.

"Uhh H," Beck says.

"Alright H it is Andre start!" Sikowitz says before taking a sip of his coconut.

"Hello guys what a nice day it is," Andre says with his hands in his pockets.

"I know right!" Cat says cheerfully.

"Just what I was thinking," Robbie says.

"Kay Kay!" Cat says.

"Let's do something cool," Andre says.

"Let's eat candy!" Cat yells clapping her hands and bouncing.

"Ohh! Cat you're out! The letter was M! Robbie M go!" Sikowitz yells.

"Darn…." Cat says before going back to her seat sadly.

"Man….It's too bad Cat said the wrong letter," Robbie says.

"No way she had it coming," Andre says.

"Oh I have an idea!" Robbie yells.

"Please tell me what it is," Andre says.

"Quiet down and I'll tell you jeez."

"Right…"

"So, we should get Ice Cream,"

"Oh I love ice cream!" Cat yells cheerfully.

"Cat! Hush its ABC Improv time and you're out so shut up!" Sikowitz yells.

"Sorry…" Cat says pouting.

"Totally, Sounds good to me," Andre says.

"How unusual of you to say….oops," Robbie says walking back to his seat.

"Alright nice job guys go back to your seat Andre," Sikowitz says going back to the stage.

The bell rings for lunch and Tori walks out slowly. Tori adjusts her bag on her shoulder as she walks out to the Asphalt Café.

"Hey! I'm Cat," Cat says smiling.

Even though Tori had just met Cat she could tell that that's all that the girl does.

"Hi Cat, I'm Tori," Tori replies.

"Nice to meet you….Oh this one time my brother met a girl named Tori but he kept following her around and she got a restraining order…." Cat says and then smiles again.

"That's…interesting…" Tori says awkwardly.

"Yeah hey do you want to sit at my table for lunch today!?" Cat asks.

"Um, sure why not?" Tori says.

"Yay!" Cat says happily.

They walk out to lunch together and buy their lunch from the Grub Truck before heading to Cat's table. When they arrive at the table Tori notices the girl who tripped her in Sikowitz' class.

"Oh look! It's the girl who tripped on a flat surface," The girl with the black hair with green streaks said.

"Jade! Be nice to Tori it's her first day," Cat says.

"Who says that I'm ever nice? That's your job," Jade scoffs.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cat says offended.

"Nothing…" Jade says before stabbing her salad.

At the table there is Robbie holding Rex, Andre from Sikowitz' class, this dude that reminds Tori of Aladdin and Cat and her. Tori sits down next to Cat and begins to eat her lunch.

_I think I'm going to like this Cat girl. She has really pretty hair and she sounds nice…but maybe to cheerful. Well oh well so far she's invited me to her table and stood up for me. I think we will be best friends one day… _Tori thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori is at home now after her first day at Hollywood Arts. Cat had given Tori her phone number so she could have someone to talk to and to help her if she needed it. Cat has been nothing but help and a nice person to Tori. Tori doesn't mind though. Tori decides to text Cat.

**Hey Cat just wanted to see what you were doing cuz I'm bored. **Tori Sends.

It only takes a few moments for Cat to reply back.

**Oh hi Tori! How was your first day!?** Cat replies.

**It was okay. Is that Jade girl always like that?**

**Pretty much. You shouldn't let her bother you though. You're a pretty girl and you seem nice so you shouldn't worry. **

That text from Cat made Tori smile really big. _Wow now she's being overly nice. I kind of like it though. _Tori thought.

**Gee thanks Cat. You are by far the nicest person I have met at Hollywood Arts.**

**Hehe! Yay!**

**Okay well night Cat I'm going to bed see you tomorrow (:**

**Nighty night!**

And with that Tori went to sleep thinking about Cat.

The next morning Tori woke up happier than ever. She ate breakfast with her mom and her sister before riding to school. She saw Cat on the way to her locker.

"Hey Cat how are you?" Tori asks happily.

"I'm great! How are you Tori?" Cat asks almost bouncing as she talks.

"I'm good too. Well someone looks happy today," Tori says pulling stuff out of her locker.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cat asks offended.

"Oh...nothing I just meant you seemed bouncy and happy I thought something made you more happy than usual," Tori explained.

"Oh nope! I just like bouncing see," Cat says before bouncing up and down.

"Oh okay," Tori says shutting her locker.

"Hey! We should hang out this weekend!" Cat suggests.

"Well sure that sounds like fun. What do you want to do?"

"Watch movies at your house in pajamas and eat candy and stay up all night and have a pillow fight and eat popcorn and-"Cat says before getting interrupted.

"Well slow down Cat! That sounds like fun. How about you spend the night on Friday I'll tell Trina she has to drive you home with us okay?" Tori says.

"Yay! Okay I'll see you later," Cat says before hugging Tori.

Tori hugs her back and walks to her first class smiling.

Tori is walking to Sikowitz' class when she hears someone call her name. She turns around to see that it is Jade holding a coffee.

"Yeah?" Tori says.

"I heard you were hanging out with Cat this weekend," Jade admits.

"Yeah what about it?" Tori asks.

"Don't," Jade says simply.

"Uhm…Why not?" Tori asks now confused.

"Because she's my best friend and she doesn't like you," Jade explains.

"Well she can have more than one best friend…and she wouldn't be hanging out with me if she didn't like me," Tori argues.

"Whatever, Vega" Jade says smirking.

"Sorry to say but I think you're jealous Jade," Tori says smiling.

"Ha! Say that again and you'll have scissors in your leg," Jade says before walking off to class.

Tori stands there thinking a second and then rolls her eyes before walking to Sikowitz' class.

When she walks in to class she sits on Andre's left side with Cat on Andre's right, Robbie next to Cat, Beck next to Cat, and Jade next to Beck. Beck has his arm around Jade and Jade is holding her coffee.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" Andre asks Tori.

"Oh hey. Andre right? And just sitting," Tori asks just to be sure.

"Yeah. That sounds cool," Andre says.

"Okay class! Today we are going to start an assignment. You are going to have a partner and you're going to produce a scene to perform in front of the class. I have you're partners already so here they are," Mr. Sikowitz says before picking up a piece of paper.

"Okay. Robbie you're with Beck. Andre you're with Cat. And Jade you're with Tori," Mr. Sikowitz says.

Tori stops listening after she hears her and Jade's name together. Oh no…now she has to make a scene with Jade…She glances over at Jade and she is glaring at her evilly. She quickly looks away and slumps in her seat. This is going to be a long day…

**Author's Notes: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I know it's starting off a little slow but it will get better don't worry. It's hard for me to get the story going in the beginning but I have the story planned out so the middle and end is better trust me. So anyways thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought, and if you have any suggestions or anything. Sorry if there is any errors. Thanks! See you next time :) **


	3. Chapter 3

After Sikowitz' class Tori head to Cat's lunch table. When she gets there Cat and Jade are only there so far. She goes and sits down with her burrito for lunch and Jade glares at her. As she is getting uncomfortable Jade decides to speak.

"I have an idea for out scene," Jade says before stabbing her salad.

"Okay…well what is it?" Tori asks.

"You're going to be the loner girl that no one likes and I'm going to laugh at you and stab you with my scissors. By the way do you mind if I actually stab you with the scissors?" Jade wonders.

"Um…yeah I do mind I would rather not go to the hospital today. And that doesn't sound like a very fun scene Jade," Tori says.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I stabbed you tomorrow?" Jade asks smirking.

"Yes I would mind then too...You're not going to stab me with scissors!" Tori states annoyed.

"Fine…if you want to do it the boring way then I'll pretend too," Jade says disappointed.

Tori just looks at Jade disgusted and eats her burrito.

"So, I'm coming to you house today after school to practice," Jade states.

"Um okay then," Tori says.

Beck, Robbie, and Andre walk up to the table.

"Hey ladies," Andre says.

"Hey babe," Beck says to Jade before sitting next to her.

"Hey guys!" Cat says full of happiness.

"Hey Cat what's up?" Andre says.

"Oh just sitting. Ohhh one time my brother fell down the stairs and he couldn't sit for a week without it hurting…" Cat explains.

Everyone just looks at her and slowly turns back to their food.

After school Tori is sitting on her couch watching TV when she hears a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" Tori yells before getting up and going to the door. When she opens the door Jade barges past her and drops her bag by the door.

"Uhm…come in…" Tori says before closing the door.

"Okay so let's get this over with so I can leave," Jade says clearly not interested.

"Alright how are we going to start?" Tori wonders.

"You just stand there and I'll make fun of you and then you start crying and I'll stab you with my scissors…or 'pretend' to," Jade explains.

"Oh…Kay," Tori says frowning.

When Tori and Jade are rehearsing for their scene Trina comes down the stairs.

"Tori!" Trina yells walking over to her sister.

"Uhm…we are practicing for out scene what do you want Trina?" Tori asks.

"Can I borrow something from you to wear on my date?" Trina asks.

"Uhm…why don't you just wear something you have I thought you hated my clothes?" Tori reminds Trina.

"Oh I hate them on you…just can I or not?" Trina asks irritated.

"Go away," Jade growls.

"No I need her clothes!" Trina tells Jade.

"Go away before I stab you with my scissors," Jade says pulling out her scissors.

Trina's eyes go wide and she runs back up the stairs. Jade puts her scissors on the table and looks back at Tori. They finish rehearsing for their scene for today and Jade leaves. Tori goes up to her room to do homework before going to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright well that's chapter three. Let me know what you thought of it. What do you think of Jade's scene? Do you think Tori should have just went along with the scene or convinced Jade to do something else? Well thanks for reading see you next time (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Today is Friday and Tori riding to school in Trina's car. Trina is singing along to Fireflies by Owl City. Today was the day of Tori and Cat's sleepover. When they finally arrive at school Tori almost jumps out before Trina parked to get away from her singing. She walks up to the door of Hollywood Arts and sees Cat.

"Oh my gosh! Tori are you ready for our sleepover!?" Cat yells running to Tori and crushing her in a hug.

"Can't…breathe…" Tori manages to get out while being crushed by Cat.

"Oopsies sorry Tor," Cat says before letting go.

"Thank you…But yeah I can't wait," Tori says.

"Yay!" Cat says happily.

"Yeah…so what's up?" Tori asks before walking to her locker with Cat following behind.

"Oh just walking to your locker and twirling my hair," Cat says.

"How fun," Tori says stopping at her locker and opening it.

"Oh this one time my brother got a haircut but it turned out to be bad and made him look silly and he got really mad at the barber shop and attacked the guy who cut his hair and now he's banned from that barber shop…as well as my family," Cat explains.

"Oh…that's…interesting," Tori says.

"Yeah…Well I'm going to go to class by Tori!" Cat says before skipping off to class.

Tori shakes her head before closing her locker and going to class herself.

It's time for Sikowitz' class now and Tori is walking there right now. When she walks in she automatically sees Cat sitting in one of the middle rows with an empty seat next to her. Tori assumes Cat saved it for her so she goes and sits in the seat. Robbie is sitting next to cat and behind them is Jade and Beck and Andre is sitting in front of them.

"Oh hi tori!" Cat says.

"Hey Cat. How are you?" Tori asks.

"Oh I'm great how are you?" Cat replies.

"I'm good," Tori says.

Just then Sikowitz climbs through the window and closes it behind him. He's wearing his normal attire with bare feet and he has his signature coconut in his hand with a straw in it.

"Well hello class," He says before Tori toons him out and thinks.

_Hmm me and cat's sleepover is going to be fun. I wonder what we are going to do. Cat is really nice so far I can tell we are going to be best friends. Her brother on the other hand…I don't know about him he sounds…interesting. _

It's lunchtime now and Tori is sitting next to Andre. Jade and beck are sitting together across from her Tori and cat and Robbie is sitting next to Andre. The table is having a conversation about them all hanging out this weekend.

"Hey does anyone want to sleepover at my house with me and Cat?" Tori asks the table.

"Oh I would but I have to take care of grandma," Andre says.

"Me and Beck have to work on our scene for Sikowitz," Robbie says.

"Yeah and I just really don't like you," Jade says not even looking up from her phone.

"Oh okay then. I guess it's just you and me Cat," Tori says somewhat disappointed.

"Oh it's okay we will have fun," Cat says.

Tori smiles and nods and takes a bite of her food. _I really want to know why Jade hates me so much. I didn't even do anything to her. All I did was come here and she tripped me on the first day and just Ugh. _Tori thinks before the bell rings and she goes back to class.

Cat and Tori are currently sitting on Tori's couch getting ready to watch a movie. They are in their PJ's. Cat is wearing light blue PJ pants with clouds on them and a white shirt with a cat on it. How ironic. Tori is wearing purple sweatpants with a grey tank top.

"So what do you want to watch Cat?" Tori asks.

"Cinderella!" Cat squeals happily.

"Sure!" Tori says before putting Cinderella into the TV and sitting back down next to Cat.

"Yay!" Cat says.

They sit and watch the movie with only a little gap between them. Tori looks over a couple times at Cat to see that she is watching the movie intensely. Only blinking when she has too. Tori smiles at that and looks back at the movie.

When the movie was ¾ of the way through Cat was starting to get a little sleepy so she leaned against Tori and laid her head on her shoulder. Tori looked at Cat and wondered why she was laying on her.

"What are you doing Cat?" Tori asks.

"I'm tired and you're comfy to lie on," Cat says not looking away from the movie.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Tori asks.

"No! Not until the movies over at least," Cat says.

"Okay," Tori says putting her arm around Cat and looking back at the movie.

Now the movie's over and Cat is still laying on Tori.

"Well what do you want to do now Cat?" Tori wonders.

"Tori do you have any candy?" Cat asks leaning up to look at her.

"I think so," Tori says getting up to look for candy.

Tori finds some candy and gives it to Cat. Cat smiles big and eats the candy. It only takes a little while for Cat's sugar rush to kick in. She starts jumping up and down on the couch and squealing happily. Tori just looks at her smiling. _She's kind of cute when she's hyper. _Tori thinks. Just then Cat throws a pillow at Tori.

"Pillow fight!" Cat yells grabbing another pillow.

Tori hides behind the couch and then grabs a pillow and jumps over the back of the couch and smacks Cat. Cat falls backwards off the couch onto the floor.

"Ouch! Tori!" Cat yells lying on her back on the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Cat," Tori says getting off the couch and kneeling down next to Cat. Cat whacks Tori with her pillow.

"Ha! Tricked you!" Cat says before getting up and jumping up and grabbing more pillows. Tori gasps and smacks Cat with her pillow. They attack each other with pillows for a while before they get tired and lay on the floor.

"Tori can we make a fort out of blankets and pillows?" Cat asks sitting up and looking down at Tori. Tori looks at the ceiling for a minute before answering.

"Sure Cat," Tori says sitting up. They get all the pillows and blankets they can and make a fort. Then they get inside it.

"This is awesome!" Cat exclaims.

"You think so?" Tori asks.

"Duh!" Cat squeals.

They talk for a while in the pillow and blanket fort, and then the get bored. They decide to go upstairs to Tori's room and sleep. They fell asleep in Tori's bed at 3 in the morning. Tori feel asleep on her back and Cat curled up next to her with her head resting on Tori's stomach. One of the best sleepovers ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori wakes up to the harsh rays of the sun through her window. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and opens them blinking a few times. She notices next to her is a girl with red hair draped over her face. She remembers they had a sleepover last night and smiles at how cute she looks. She sits up and stretches her arms and gets out of bed. She decides she'll make breakfast for her and Cat and as she's in the middle of cooking the bacon on the stove she feels warm arms wrap around her waist. Her breathe hitches as the owner of the arms lets go and stands next to her.

"Hey Tori," Cat says in a sleepy voice.

"Uh hi Cat what are you doing?" Tori wonders.

"Oh I woke up and saw that you weren't there so I wanted to see what you were doing," Cat explains happily.

"Oh but why did you…never mind go ahead and sit down and I'll give you your breakfast," Tori says.

"Kay Kay," Cat says before skipping off and sitting down. Tori doesn't know why but she got really shaken up when Cat hugged her from behind. She didn't really mind it actually… She clears those thoughts away as she sets a plate down in front of Cat and sets a plate down in front of where she's going to sit. Then, she goes to the fridge to get some orange juice. She pours her and Cat a cup and goes to sit down.

"Thank you Tori you're really sweet," Cat says before taking the orange juice and taking a sip. Tori blushes a little and muffles a 'thank you' before starting to eat. They ate breakfast and Tori washed the dishes they used while Cat sat on the couch.

"Thank you for making me breakfast Tori you didn't have too," Cat calls out from the couch.

"Oh no problem Cat I like to cook," Tori states.

"Kay Kay," Cat yells. Tori finishes washing the dishes and dries her hands off before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Cat. Cat doesn't take her eyes off the TV screen. They watch TV for a while until Cat says she has to go back home to take care of her brother. Now Tori is left alone on her couch to think. Her thinking gets interrupted when there is a knock on the door. She gets up confused to open the door. When she opens it she's shocked to see Jade standing there about to cry. Jade bursts through the door and jups on the couch crying and bursts into tears. Tori is really confused now. She closes the door and walks over to Jade cautiously.

"Uh Jade what's wrong?" Tori asks. Jade doesn't answer for a while.

"Me and Beck had a fight and he broke up with me for good," Jade explains between sobs. Even though Jade doesn't like Tori and Tori finds Jade really rude she can't help but feel bad for her. She sits on the couch next to her and rubs her back soothingly. Usually Jade would snap at her and tell her not to touch her ever but she's not.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's better that way there is plenty of other fish in the sea," Tori explains. Jade's sobbing calms down and now she's just sniffling. She sits up and wipes her face.

"Yeah maybe you're right. Maybe I need to get over Beck," Jade states. Tori just gets confused hearing Jade say she's right.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Tori says.

"I think I need to find someone new to get over Beck," Jade says.

"Yeah sure," Tori says.

"Will you go to the mall with me since you're so helpful? To help me find another guy to keep my mind off of Beck?" Jade asks. Tori thinks it over for a little while. Maybe it will be good for Jade and for herself because she needs to find someone too. To keep her mind off of Cat being over friendly and her actually liking it.

"Sure Jade why not," Tori replies. Jade just nods and they head out of the house to the mall. Jade drives them there and it's quiet in the car with low music. When they get there they walk into the mall.

"So where to first?" Tori asks looking around the mall.

"Let's just walk around and look for a guy that catches my eye," Jade explains.

"Okay then let's go," Tori says before they start walking around. They walk around for a while before Tori finds a guy she thinks Jade will like.

"What about him?" Tori asks pointing to a guy. Jade looks at him at scrunches her nose.

"Not my type," Jade says looking away. Tori half-frowns and searches for another guy. When they walk a little more she finds another one.

"Him?" Tori says pointing to another guy. Jade looks to where Tori is pointing but doesn't do any kind of facial expression.

"Nah too tall," Jade states. Tori sighs and looks for another guy. They walk another while and Tori finds one more guy.

"How about him?" Tori says pointing. Jade looks at him and checks him out.

"He's okay but he doesn't have nice enough hair," Jade says. Tori frowns and rolls her eyes.

"Jade we are never going to find you the perfect guy here," Tori moans.

"Your right. I'm hungry let's eat," Jade says going to the closet food place. Tori has gotten hungry since there walking in the mall and the hard work of finding Jade a guy. They get their food and sit down at a table across from each other.

"So Jade what are you going to do now?" Tori asks before taking a bite of food. Jade doesn't reply for a little while.

"I don't know maybe it's not a guy that I need," Jade says looking at Tori. Tori freezes up. _Oh no oh no she doesn't need a guy? What if she's going to say she needs a girl…me to be exact!? Oh no…_ Tori thinks.

"I think I just need a best friend…" Jade explains. _Phew. _

"Oh okay. And who do you have in mind?" Tori asks.

"I'm looking at her," Jade states looking at Tori. Tori just shrugs. _Hmm…me being Jade's best friend…maybe that's not such a bad idea…_ Tori thinks.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Cat and Tori's romance relationship is starting a little and now Jade and Tori are starting their friendship. What do you think about that huh? Anyways thanks for reading see you next time bye. Much love! R.I.P. to the victims of the Sandy Hook shooting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori is lying on her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about what happened at the mall with Jade earlier today. She was excited that she was now Jade's best friend but a little scared because Jade use to hate her. Now that she is thinking about she's always wanted to be friends with Jade but Jade was just to stubborn. Now she finally has the chance. Tori feel asleep thinking about Jade.

The next morning Tori wakes up happy as ever. She doesn't really know why but it doesn't bother her. She calls Jade and asks her to come over so they can rehearse their scene again before it's due tomorrow. Tori eats breakfast before Jade gets there. When Jade knocks on the door Tori runs over and breathes in and out deeply before opening the door with a smile. Jade barges through the door with a muffled 'Hey Vega.'

After they practice they sit on Tori's couch and watch T.V. They are sitting only a few inches away but it doesn't bother either of them. They are watching some ghost hunting show when Tori gets a phone call from Cat.

"Hey Cat," Tori says.

"Hi Tori!" Cat squeaks.

"What did you want?" Tori asks.

"Oh I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today," Cat asks.

"Well I'm hanging with Jade right now maybe she'll want to hang out with us too let me ask," Tori says pulling the phone from her hear and covering the speaker.

"Do you want to hang out with me and Cat?" Tori asks.

"Sure why not," Jade replies not looking away from the T.V. Tori puts the phone back to her ear.

"She said sure why not. So what are we planning on doing?" Tori asks.

"Shopping!" Cat yells into the phone.

"Well alright come over when you want to go," Tori replies.

"Kay Kay. Tell Jade I said Hi," Cat says happily.

"Okay I will see you later Cat," Tori replies before hanging up.

"Cat says Hi," Tori tells Jade.

"Oh," Jade says. Tori shakes her head and puts her arms on the back of the couch. They watch TV until Cat decides to show up. Cat runs inside Tori's house and jumps on top of both of them. Jade knocks her off the couch and she falls on the floor on her back.

"Don't touch me," Jade growls.

"Ouch…Kay Kay," Cat says frowning and getting up. She hugs Tori in a bone crushing hug and then they go to the mall. Cat skips around the mall leading the group and Jade and Tori talk about how hyper Cat is and how cute she looks when she's skipping around. They stop at their first store and look around for cute. They have a lot of fun picking up clothes and putting them to their body and asking what they look like. Jade was actually laughing and having a good time with them. After a long time of trying on clothes and looking around the stores they decide to get some lunch.

They all sit down at a table and eat and talk. Cat and Tori try to steal each other's food. Then Cat whispers into Tori's ear. The hair on the back or Tori's neck stands up and she barely understood what Cat said. She told her they should both try and steal Jade's food to see what happens. That may not have been the smartest idea but it was fun. Jade growled at them but didn't do anything other than that. Cat ate the piece of food she stole from Jade triumphantly. After they finished lunch they decided to go to the candy store. Obviously Cat's idea. Cat told Tori to hold her hand while they skipped to the store. So Tori did and she felt electricity shoot up her arm when she touched Cat. It felt weird but she liked it. She doesn't know why she feels this way. _What the heck is going on…why do I feel this way when I'm touching Cat…she's a girl. I mean I've felt this way touching boyfriends and stuff that's normal…but not Cat…I know I'm definitely not gay…or am I? _Tori's questioning gets interrupted when they get to the store. Cat lets go of Tori's hand and runs off. Tori and Jade walk around looking at the giant candy while Cat is on the other side of the store trying to buy everything.

When they are finally done shopping they leave the mall and Cat drops off Tori and Jade since Jade's cat is at Tori's house. Cat hugs Tori goodbye and once again she feels the electricity. Then surprisingly Cat kissed Tori's cheek and whispered, "Bye Tori," in her ear. Tori blushed and stared at Cat as she left her house. Tori rubbed her cheek and Jade came up behind her.

"Bow chika wow wow," Jade says into Tori's ear as she leaves Tori's house. Tori is left standing there dumbstruck. _What the heck is going on...?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for slow update been busy and now I'm getting sick so it'll be slow for a while :( Sorry guys and thanks for reading. Review? Please :D thanks bye. See you next time. Much love. **


	7. Chapter 7

_I am very confused…Why did Cat kiss me on the cheek and why did Jade say that…I don't know why but I really liked it when Cat kissed me. I kind of wish it was on the lips. I wonder if Cat likes me…or if I like Cat for that matter…Why would she like me though…I'm not very special…Ugh! _Tori thinks. Tori drives to school with Trina and thinks about Cat and what she should do. _Maybe I should just keep a distance from her and see what happens. I'll hang out with Jade to keep my mind off of it. Yeah that'll work. _Just then they get to school and Tori gets out of the car and goes to her locker. As she's getting her stuff out Jade taps her on the shoulder. She turns around.

"What was that about yesterday?" Jade asks smirking.

"What was what about yesterday?" Tori tries to hide the fact that she knows exactly what Jade is talking about. Jade rolls her eyes before speaking.

"You know what I'm talking about. Do you and Cat have a thing or something?" Jade asks curiously. Tori raises and eyebrow pretending to be disgusted.

"No…why would you think that. We are just friends that's what we do," Tori tries to cover it up.

"Just friends? I guess this shouldn't bother you then," Jade whispers in Tori's ear before kissing her on the cheek. "Whatever you say," Jade adds before strolling off. Tori is super dumbstruck now. What is with these kisses? Tori just shakes her head and closes her locker. Then, she sighs and walks off to class.

At lunch Tori decides to sit next to Jade and Andre to keep away from Cat. Jade gives a questioning look as she sits down but Tori ignores it. A little ways through lunch Tori wants to know for sure if Cat likes her or not. So, she texts Jade.

** Does Cat really like me? **Tori can hear Jade chuckle when she looks at her phone. She looks over at her nonchalantly and Jade gives her a 'really?' look. _Oh great she does doesn't she…Gah what am I going to do. I don't like Cat that way…at least I don't think I do. _Tori must have been changes her emotions a lot because Andre was staring at her when she stopped her train of thought. Tori just shakes her head and looks down at her food.

When lunch ended and everyone was walking back to class Tori stopped Jade to talk to her. Jade groaned and crossed her arms; tapping her foot waiting.

"Err sorry. Um do you want to go to the movies with me tonight? We can watch what you want…" Tori tries to persuade. Jade raises an eyebrow.

"A date? Sure why not?" Jade answers smirking. Tori doesn't even notice that it didn't bother Jade when she implied it would be a date. She just froze up when she said the word 'date.' Jade must have noticed because she chuckled and waved her hand in front of Tori's face. Tori blushed deep red before talking.

"Oh s-sorry um what did you say? You said you were coming r-right?" Tori stuttered.

"Yes Tori…I was just kidding about it being a date. Unless…you wanted it to be?" Jade asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Tori shakes her head rapidly. Jade just nods and walks off to class. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Ugh why am I so stupid? She was just kidding…and wait why do I even care that she said date? I didn't mean for it to be a date…but I guess I don't mind for it to be one…Ugh never mind that I need to get to class…_ Tori shakes her thoughts away and walks to class.

When Tori comes home she starts freaking out about her date or…not really a date with Jade. She doesn't know if she should look nice because it might give off the wrong idea. But if she's not casual enough it could too. _Ugh everything has to be so confusing. _When Tori finally decides on what to wear she hears her door. Must be Jade. Tori opens the door and she was right. It was Jade. And wow…she looked good. Tori stood there with her jaw hanging open.

"Close your mouth you could get bugs," Jade said smirking. Tori shook her head and closed her mouth blushing.

"Sorry. You look…pretty Jade," Tori admitted still blushing.

"Yeah yeah let's just go," Jade says as she starts to walk to her car. Tori sighs and locks her front door walking after Jade. _This will probably be a really awkward 'date.'_ Tori thinks before getting into Jade's car.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not super long but oh well. Sorry it took so long and I hope you like it. You have to wait till next update to see what happens on their "date." Well, bye see you next time. Much love.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tori and Jade get to the movies and they buy their tickets to the movie of Jade's choosing. Tori didn't even want to know what it was. They go inside the movie and sit in the middle and wait for the movie to start.

"Sooo…" Tori says trying to start conversation.

"Sooo…" Jade mimics.

"You look…p-pretty Jade," Tori admits blushing. Jade smirks.

"Thanks. You don't look ugly…" Jade says. Tori just shakes her head and smiles. They sit back and watch the screen as the movie starts. A little while into the movie Tori gets a little chilly. Tori crosses her arms and shivers. Jade notices Tori's discomfort and takes off her jacket and puts it around Tori's shoulders. Tori looks at Jade as she pulls the jacket closer around her and Jade just smiles and looks back at the movie. Tori smiles too and watches the movie. The movie starts getting a little scary for Tori and she covers her eyes. She hears Jade laughing at her.

"You can hide in my shoulder if you're scared," Jade whispers as she lifts up the armrest between them. Tori hesitates for a moment and Jade notices.

"I don't bite don't worry," Jade says laughing lightly. Tori slowly moves closer to Jade and hides her face in Jade's shoulder. Jade smiles and wraps her arm around Tori. Tori tenses but loosens up. _Why is Jade being so nice…she's like super nice. That's not like her…well to Beck I guess she was kind of nice. But that's because she li- Oh my…does Jade like me?! I hope she doesn't…well I kind of wish she did because I think I like her…but I don't know…I kind of like Cat too…and if I were to date Jade Cat would be sad…and Cat doesn't do sad…but if I dated Cat then Jade would probably stab me in my sleep…Ugh! _Tori thinks and she's cuddled up to Jade's shoulder. She could probably get used to this.

As the movie ends Tori slowly pulls away from Jade's shoulder.

"Is it over?" Tori asks nervously. Jade chuckles and stands up holding out her hand for Tori. Tori hesitantly takes Jade's hand and pulls herself up. Jade doesn't let go of Tori's hand though. She starts walking out of the theater holding Tori's hand. Tori freaks out inside and butterflies fly in her stomach. Jade doesn't let go until they finally get to the car. When she let's go Tori's heart sinks a little and all the butterflies go away. She's a little disappointed that Jade let go. They drive home silence as Tori thinks about what happened to night and what she's going to do. Then, a few minutes before they get home she starts thinking about what could happen at her door. _What if Jade kisses me? Or what if she stays the night? What am I going to do then? _Tori's thoughts get interrupted as they arrive at her house. Tori closes her eyes and breathes in and out deeply before opening the car door and stepping out. She closes the door and starts walking to her front door as she hears Jade's door shut and her jogging up. Tori gets to the door before Jade catches up. Tori stands there facing Jade with her back to the door. Tori remembers she still has Jade's jacket so she takes it off her shoulders and winces at the unwelcomed coldness followed by it and hands it to Jade.

"Almost forgot…" Tori admits half-grinning. Jade looks up and down from Tori's lips to her eyes and then at her jacket. She slowly takes her jacket back looking in Tori's eyes. She bites her lip and then leans in to Tori's lips. Tori's eyes go wide before she closes them and meets Jade's lips. They share a little kiss before pulling away. They both smile.

"Well I better go…thanks for inviting me tonight," Jade says before walking towards her car and waving bye to Tori. Tori just stands there with a big smile on her face as she watches Jade walk away. When Jade drives away she puts two fingers up to her bottom lip. _Huh…tingly…_ She thinks and her fingers are on her lip. She pulls her fingers away and smiles again before sighing in relief and walking inside her house. What a night.

Then next morning Tori wakes up happy and gets ready for school pretty quickly. She was really excited to see Jade at school today. Then she remembered the Cat and Jade ordeal. Who was she going to pick…either way someone wasn't going to be happy. She decided on a plan. She was going to invite Cat and Jade to her house and see which one she likes more and which one likes her more. Then she could decide on who to pick and everything would be fine.

Tori gets to school and she walks through the doors looking for two people the red-haired, ditzy happy ball, and the dark-haired, scissor loving dark ball. She found then quickly and walked over to them. They were talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" Tori greets them warmly. They both face towards her and Cat smiles and hugs Tori really tight. Jade smirks at Tori. When Cat lets go Tori gets her breathe back.

"I want to invite you guys to my house this weekend for a sleepover. We can play truth or dare and whatever else you want," Tori explains. Cat and Jade nod in agreement.

"Okay but I get to bring at least one horror movie," Jade bribes. Tori sighs.

"Fine," Tori says before looking at Cat.

"I'm going to bring candy!" Cat exclaims bouncing up and down. Tori smiles at her victory and walks away.

At home Tori is sitting on her couch thinking. She is starting to think differently about Cat and Jade. She's starting to think she isn't the one for either of them. They seem almost better for each other…She got this idea from seeing the way they are around each other. At lunch they were smiling at each other…and Jade doesn't usually smile unless it's for someone else's pain. And they were the last two people to the table. They were walking together from somewhere…maybe the janitor's closet. Something about it just wasn't right and Tori was going to find out about it. At her sleepover she was going to find out. Whether she would be happy or not.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. Tori realizes her feelings for both Jade and Cat but she starts to think shes not good for either of them. Do you think she is or should she be out of the picture? Thanks for reading see you next time. Much love. **


	9. Chapter 9

It's the weekend! Time for the sleepover at Tori's. Tori had been thinking about it all week. Tori went home with Trina and Jade is going to drive Cat to her house after they get there sleepover stuff. Tori went upstairs to her room and got a bunch of blankets and bring them downstairs. She throws them on the couch and goes back upstairs to throw on her pajamas. Then, she puts some popcorn in the microwave and just then Cat and Jade knock on the door. Tori opened the door and let the two girls in.

"I thought we should start with movies so I got blankets and I put in the popcorn," Tori explained.

"Yay!" Cat squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah. Here put this in," Jade said hanging Tori her choice of movie. Tori winced at the cover of the movie but put it in anyways. Tori got the popcorn and then they got situated under the blankets on the couch and started watching the movie. Jade was sitting in the middle in case either of the other girls got scared. During the movie, Tori got scared the most and she often clung to Jade's side. Cat just covered her eyes unless she got really scared then she would hide in Jade's shoulder. Jade liked that the two girls she liked were clinging onto her, who wouldn't?

When the movie was over Tori put the empty popcorn bowl in the kitchen and when she walked out Jade and Cat attacked her with pillows. They knocked her down and they were all laughing and rolling on the floor. When they finally stopped they were all out of breathe and smiling. Tori thought, why should she be the only one getting attacked. She grabbed two pillows and smacked Jade and Cat in the head with them. She kept doing it until Jade rolled out of aim and jumped up. Tori threw the pillow towards Jade but she ducked and luckily the pillow didn't break anything. Jade started running after Tori and Cat followed. Tori was trapped behind the couch and had nowhere to go to she just jumped over the couch but failed and landed on the couch under Jade and Cat's face. They both looked at each other and nodded before tickling Tori to death. Tori laid there being vigorously tickled by her favorite two people.

"Oh My Gosh stop I'm going to pee myself," Tori said in between giggles. Jade and Cat didn't stop for a little while longer until they decided to leave Tori alone. When they finally stopped Tori laid there breathing heavily and tired. Jade sat on the coffee table in front of her and Cat sat on the chair next to the couch upside down.

"Oh My Gosh! Jade how are you sitting upside down!" Cat said between giggles. Jade looked at her at smiled.

"You're the one upside down silly," Jade explained kindly.

"Hey guys let's play truth or dare," Tori suggested looking between Cat and Jade waiting for a response. Jade nodded.

"Yay! Me first!" Cat said. Tori and Jade nodded to her and waited for her to start. Cat thought for a second before starting.

"Jade Truth or Dare?" Cat asked still upside down.

"I think you know that I'm going to pick dare," Jade admits.

"Right…umm I dare you to…make out with Tori for at least two minutes," Cat said smirking. Tori's eyes went wide and Jade smiled. Jade got up off the coffee table and put her knees on either side of Tori on the couch and kissed her. When they were kissing for the two minutes Cat was watching and thinking. She was wishing that she was kissing Tori but she wouldn't mind kissing Jade either. Maybe she should of dared Jade to kiss her for two minutes. Maybe she will next time. There time was finally up but Jade kept kissing for a little longer and then pulled away leaving Tori breathing heavy. Jade slumped down on the ground in front of the coffee table leaning on some pillows.

"Kay my turn…Tori Truth or Dare?" Jade asked.

"I think with you it's safe to pick truth," Tori said nodding.

"Alright…Am I a good kisser?" Jade asked smirking. Cat wanted to know but didn't. And Jade already knew the answer.

"Um…err…maybe…" Tori answered on the safe side. Jade half frowned.

"Straight answer," Jade explained. Tori sighed before answering.

"Yes Jade…you're a good kisser. Happy now?" Tori admitted.

"Yep. Your turn," Jade said smiling.

"Cat, Truth or Dare?" Tori asked.

"Dare," Cat said before turning herself right side up. Tori thought for a moment.

"I'm not good at dares…Jade think of a dare for Cat to do," Tori admitted.

"Ugh fine. I dare you two to make out for two minutes," Jade explained smirking and crossing her arms. She definitely wanted to see this. Where's the popcorn when you need it? Since Cat wanted to kiss Tori anyways she jumped out of her seat and jumped onto Tori and kissed her. Tori's eyes went wide before closing and kissing Cat back. Jade say there intently watching them make out and then it hit her. A bunch of jealousy hit her in the chest. She wished she never dared Cat to do that. But she doesn't know wish one she would rather kiss. Tori is a good kisser and all but Cat probably tastes like red velvet cupcakes…Then Cat pulled away from Tori smiling and wiped her mouth before sitting back down on the seat next to the couch.

"My turn! Umm Jade Truth or Dare?" Cat asked.

"Truth," Jade said.

"Okay…Umm; Do you like me or Tori?" Cat asked blushing slightly but really wanting to know if she had a chance. Jade held a straight face thinking if she should confess or not and she decided against it mostly.

"Yes actually…But I won't tell you which one," Jade admitted mischievously. Cat frowned thinking she was going to find out if Jade liked her or not. Tori didn't really have any emotion on her face she was just looking at Cat's frown. _Cat looks so sad that Jade didn't say who she likes…Cat probably likes Jade more than me…so I shouldn't take Jade from her…or take her from Jade… _Tori thought.

"Tor, Truth or Dare?" Jade asked. Tori raised an eyebrow at the nickname Jade applied to her sentence but answered anyways.

"Dare," Tori answered.

"I dare you to…put ice cubes in your sister's bed," Jade said.

"Oh My…fine," Tori said before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. She grabbed the ice cubes and ran up the stairs to Trina's room. She opened the door slowly and crept to her bed. Then she gently pulled the covers up and dropped all the ice cubes in her bed before pulling up the covers and racing down the stairs. On the last step she tripped and fell face first into the ground. Jade and Cat leapt out of their seats to see if Tori was okay.

"Oh my gosh are you okay Tori?" Cat asked nervously.

"You alright, Vega?" Jade asked with slight concern. There was the old Jade seeping in. Always calling her by her last name. Tori groaned and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tori explained. Just then a loud shriek was heard from up the stairs. Jade grinned wildly knowing that it was Trina. Cat giggled and Tori got up to put the ice tray back in the freezer. Trina ran down the stairs growling.

"Tori! Why did you do that?" Trina yelled. Tori slowly went into the living so she could avoid getting hurt by the wrath of Trina.

"It was a dare Trina calm down," Tori explained standing in front of the couch watching Trina's every move.

"Touch her and you die Trina," Jade explained staring evily at Trina. Trina turned around and growled at Jade before stomping back up the stairs to her room.

"Phew, Thanks Jade," Tori said.

"Whatever," Jade responded.

"Come on guys let's make a pillow and blanket fort!" Cat yelled running over to the living room. Tori and Jade sighed and smiled before following Cat and helping her. When they finished making the fort Tori turned off the lights and took a flashlight into the fort. They were just about to start scary stories when Tori got a phone call.

"Hello?" Tori asked.

"Hey Tori its Andre. I was just asking you if you wanted to come to my house for a sleepover with the whole gang tomorrow," Andre asked.

"Um sure I'd be up for that. Jade, Cat, you want to go to Andre's for sleepover tomorrow with the whole gang?" Tori asked. They both nodded.

"Yeah we'll go Andre," Tori explained.

"Alright cool see you tomorrow, bye Tori," Andre said.

"Bye Andre," Tori said before hanging up.

The rest of the night they told scary stories and later fell asleep in the fort. What a fun sleepover.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you liked it. And hunnybear108 I thought about your idea and am thinking of maybe adding that into my story but still going mostly with my idea. I sorta have the rest planned out so that's why I don't want to change it much but thanks for your suggestion :). Happy New Year guys, See you next time. Much love. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Tori woke up with Cat cuddled up to her feet and Jade with her head on her shoulder. Tori smiled to herself before shaking Jade gently awake. Jade groaned and stretched. Then, Tori sat up and shook Cat gently awake. Cat made a cute little yawn before she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning guys," Tori said happily before she climbed out of the fort and stood up stretching. She then walked into the kitchen and took out the milk and cereal.

"You guys want some cereal?" Tori called out to Jade and Cat. Then, she grabbed a bowl and spoon for herself and looked out into the living room. She saw Jade whispering in Cat's ear and Cat was smiling big. Tori raised her eyebrow as she looked at the two.

"Yeah sure Tori," Cat called out as she walked slowly towards Tori. Jade nodded and followed behind Cat. Tori turned back to the kitchen and took out two more bowls and spoons for her two friends. Right as she set them down on the counter she got ambushed. Jade and Cat both started tickling the crap out of Tori. Tori tried to swat their hands away but it was no use she was going to be tickled whether she liked it or not. Tori slid down to the ground and held her sides gasping for air and calming down. Jade and Cat nodded at each other in approval before grabbing there bowls and spoons and pouring cereal and milk into them. Then, they went into the living room and sat on the couch leaving breathless Tori on the kitchen floor. When Tori got her breathe back she stood up and poured herself some cereal followed by milk and went into the living room. Then, she sat down and started eating.

When the girls finished eating they started watching some TV. Tori took their bowls into the kitchen and put them in the sink. She'll just wash them later. Then she walked back into the living room and sat down again.

"Hey guys we should do something fun before we go to Andre's tonight," Tori suggested. Cat and Jade thought over her idea and tried to think of something fun. They couldn't think of anything so they looked at Tori for the idea.

"How about…we go bowling?" Tori asked. Cat gasped and bounced up and down and Jade just shrugged.

"That sounds like fun! Let's go now!" Cat cheered. Tori giggled at Cat's excitement and stood up from the couch.

"Alright let's go. You want to Jade?" Tori asked looking down at Jade.

"I don't necessarily want to but I know you're going to make me so let's get it over with," Jade complained. Tori smiled and nodded. They all changed clothes and went downstairs grabbing their purses and Jade grabbed her keys and they went out to the car. They all piled into Jade's car and they drove off to the bowling alley.

When they arrived to the bowling alley they got out of the car and walked in together. Then, they went to the counter and paid the guy and got there bowling shoes. Next, then went to a bench and sat down to put on their shoes.

"You know I've never been bowling before so if you make fun of me I'm going to stab you," Jade pointed out. Tori looked at her as if she had two heads. Jade raised her eyebrow at Tori.

"How could you have never been bowling?" Tori questioned. Jade shrugged.

"I don't know. My parents were lame," Jade admitted. Tori nodded and finished putting on her shoes.

"I use to bowl all the time before I went to HA. What about you, Cat?" Tori asked looking over to Cat.

"I use to go when I was little but not recently," Cat answered.

"You guys are both going down," Tori said knowingly. Cat gasped and Jade shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Cat asked offended. Tori giggled.

"Tori was just trying to act tough don't worry Cat we can take her," Jade said smirking.

"We'll see about that," Tori said.

"Let's make this interesting," Jade said smiling. Tori looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Every strike I get, I get a kiss from both of you. Every strike you get Cat and I kiss you. And same goes for Cat. And whoever wins…gets to decide their prize," Jade explains. Tori nodded in approval and Cat smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Tori admitted. Cat nodded and Jade smirked. Then they headed for a lane to start bowling. Tori picked up a bowling ball and looked back at Cat and Jade.

"I'll go first to show you guys how it's done," Tori said with a wink. Jade rolled her eyes and Tori went in with her first shot. She knocked down 7 pins.

"Hmm…I'm a little rusty don't worry," Tori explained. Jade laughed and Cat giggled. Tori smiled and took the next ball and went in for her second shot. She knocked down the last 3 pins no problem. Tori walked away from the lane with a smile.

"Do spares count?" Tori asked. Jade smirked and shook her head.

"You wish," Jade said before walking up to the lane with a ball and taking her first shot. She knocked down 9 of the pins. She turned around to face Tori and winked before she grabbed another ball and knocked down the last pin.

"Not bad for your first time…" Tori admitted a little shocked. Jade shrugged and stood by Tori crossing her arms. Cat walked up to the lane with a red bowling ball. How ironic. She went for her first shot but got a gutter ball. She whimpered and frowned.

"It's okay Cat you'll get it," Tori said reassuringly. Cat sighed and picked up another ball and rolled it down the lane. She knocked down all the pins but it didn't count since the first ball was a gutter ball. Tori walked up to the lane with her bowling bowl and took a deep breath before rolling the ball. She knocked down 8 of the pins and sighed overly loud. Jade smirked as she watched Tori fail at bowling. Tori rolled her next ball and only knocked down one of the two remaining pins. Tori walked back in shame. Jade laughed and walked up to the lane with her ball and rolled it down the lane. She got a strike! Jade jumped up and turned around motioning Cat and Tori to come and give her the earned kiss she got. Tori walked up to Jade with a sigh and kissed her on the cheek. Jade smirked and Cat kissed her on the other cheek. Then, Tori and Jade walked away from the lane so Cat could take her shot. Cat got a strike as well. She jumped up and down a few times before running up to Jade and Tori to get her kisses. Tori frowned before kissing Cat's cheek. Jade kissed Cat's cheek too.

"Hmm you want to play that game huh…" Jade mumbled. Tori went up to take her next shot. She got a gutter ball.

"OH MY GOSH," Tori yelled. Then, she looked around to make sure no one really heard her yell. She took another ball and rolled it down the lane with all her strength; irritated for being for horrible. She knocked them all down but it was a spare and didn't count. She stomped back to where Cat and Jade were standing and groaned. Jade shook her head and went up to the lane to bowl. She rolled her ball down the lane and got another strike. She rose her fist in the air in triumph and walked back to Cat and Tori for her reward. Tori sighed before kissing the corner of Jade's lips. Then, she blushed at how close she was to actually kissing her. Jade smirked and didn't even notice that Cat had kissed her before she slid across the bowling alley to their lane and took her shot. Cat knocked down 6 pins the first time and 3 the next. Then, Tori went up to their lane and rolled her bowl down it. She finally got the strike she was waiting for. Jade and cat kissed her cheeks happily. Jade went up again but didn't get another strike. She only knocked down 9 pins this time. Then, the last pin the second time. Cat rolled her next ball down the lane and knocked 9 pins as well. But, she missed the last pin on her second shot. Tori went up again excited from her last strike. She was so excited that she messed up her shot and it only knocked down 2 pins. Then, she knocked down 6 pins on her next shot.

"I bet I can get more kisses from Tori than you," Jade whispered in Cat's ear before walking up to bowl next. Cat frowned. Tori looked at Cat questioningly before watching Jade's shot. After Cat bowls next they only have 6 more times to go. Tori was lost in thought and didn't realize Cat had gotten another strike. Cat grinned at Jade when Tori kissed her cheek and Jade growled before kissing her other cheek. Tori went up for her 5th time and got another strike. Jade pushed Cat out of the way to kiss Tori first. She kissed her on the lips and smirked at Cat before going for her 5th time. Cat kissed Tori and pouted back to where they stand. Jade knocked down 7 pins and then the last 3 on her next ball. Cat went up for her 5th time and got another strike. Jade growled before kissing Cat's cheek and turned away so she didn't have to see Tori kiss her as well. Tori knitted her eyebrows together at Cat and Jade's behavior.

After all three girls were done bowling Tori was fed up with her friends' behavior. They have been acting weird this whole time and she doesn't know why.

"Okay what is going on with you too…?" Tori asked irritated. Neither of them wanted to tell Tori the reason they were fighting, so they ignored her. Tori tapped her foot waiting for one of them to respond. Cat sighed.

"Fine…We were seeing who could get the most kisses from you but we got a little out of hand I guess and we both got the same amount," Cat said with a frown. Jade looked up at Tori to see her reaction. Tori just covered her face with her hands.

"You guys are ridiculous why would you play a game like that. We were supposed to be having fun. The person with the most kisses period won not most kisses from me…" Tori explained with a sigh.

"We're sorry I guess Tori," Jade said. Tori smiled and hugged both of them.

"Since that little episode we won't count the winner. Let's just go home and relax before we all go to Andre's," Tori suggested. Cat and Jade nodded before they all turned in their shoes and walked out to the car. Jade drove Tori and Cat home and then relaxed at her house. Tori watched TV on her couch thinking about what happened. Cat forgot about everything and just ate some candy. _I don't know if I can deal with Jade and Cat's fighting…Maybe if I left they wouldn't fight over me anymore…_Tori thought before she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. What do you think of the idea of Cat and Jade fighting over Tori? And especially, what do you think of Tori leaving? What do you think that will cause between the two? Thanks for reading and please review. See you next time! Much love. **


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly, Tori woke up and looked at her phone for the time. It was only 6:35 pm. She could get ready and then go to Andre's. She went upstairs to her bedroom and changed into pajamas and got a bag ready to take to his house. Once she was all ready she called Cat to see if she could pick her up and take her. Cat said she was already at Andre's house but Jade wasn't. So, she called Jade and asked her to drive her to Andre's. Jade said she would so Tori sat on her couch and waited for Jade to come. It didn't take long for Jade to get there. When she arrived she was wearing black silk pajamas. Jade burst out laughing when she saw Tori's pajamas.

"You're seriously wearing puppy pajamas?" Jade asked in disbelief. Tori frowned and got in Jade's cat. Jade laughed a little more before getting back in her car and driving to Andre's. They arrived to Andre's and went inside. Cat, Andre, and Beck were there sitting on the couch. Cat jumped up and ran to them as they got inside.

"Hi Tori! Hi Jade!" She yelled at them before hugging both of them and kissing them on the cheek. Then she skipped back to the couch and sat back down. Tori smiled at how excited Cat was and because she was wearing candy pajamas. They suit her so well. Andre was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black sweat pants and Beck was wearing a grey t-shirt with grey sweat pants. They would probably be wearing their boxers but it is a sleepover with friends…

"So what are we going to do first guys?" Tori asked putting her sleepover bag on the ground next to the couch.

"Why don't we play…spin the bottle?" Andre suggested. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged and nodded. Andre nodded and got up to get a bottle to use. Once he got one, he went back into the living room and moved the table and pushed the couch back to have room. Then when they were all sitting down in a circle Robbie and Rex arrived. So, he got in the circle too and then they were ready to start.

"So who's first?" Robbie asked.

"I'll go!" Cat shrieked. Then, she spun the bottle around and awaited for it to stop. When it stopped it landed on Robbie. Robbie blushed red and closed his eyes waiting for Cat to kiss him. Cat looked at everyone before kissing Robbie. It was short but sweet. Then, Robbie spun the bottle. It landed on himself.

"Uh…I'll spin again," Robbie said. Then, he spun the bottle again. It landed on Tori. Tori sighed and waited for Robbie to kiss her. Robbie grinned and kissed Tori. Jade glared at Robbie as he sat back in his seat and Cat frowned. Tori wiped off her mouth in disgust and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Andre. Tori shrugged and kissed Andre. It was also short but sweet. Jade glared at Andre but with even more evil. Cat frowned even bigger and crossed her arms. Andre smiled and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Jade. Jade sighed overly dramatic and let Andre kiss her. After, she wiped it off and spun the bottle. _Please be Tori…or Cat…they would be nice…please, please, please…_ Jade thought as the bottle was spinning. She got her wish the bottle landed on Cat. Although it wasn't her first choice it was definitely her next choice. She kissed Cat with ease. It was more than just short and sweet. It was kind of long and definitely sweet. The guy's cat called as they kissed and Tori just sat there pouting. She wished she was kissing one of them not them kissing each other…Once they finally stopped kissing they were both grinning. Jade winked at Tori before watching the bottle. Cat spun the bottle. It landed on Tori. Cat jumped up in glee and pounced Tori. Tori was equally as happy. They kissed for way longer then they should have. In fact, Jade got pretty annoyed. The boys even got a little tired of watching them.

"Why don't we just play truth or dare why'll they…finish," Andre suggested and Cat and Tori kept going at it. Jade was so full of jealousy and rage at the moment she wanted to rip Cat off of Tori and kiss her herself. If looks could kill Cat would be long gone.

"Jade, Truth or dare?" Andre asked looking over to Jade. Jade kept glaring for a moment before looking away and answering.

"Truth," Jade said before looking back and Cat and Tori.

"Alright…Who would you rather make out with in this room; Me or Beck?" Andre asked with a grin. Cat and Tori finally pulled apart as they were going to die if they didn't start breathing again. Tori stayed lying on the floor breathing helplessly as Cat sat back in her spot doing the same. Jade glared at Cat before talking.

"Neither. To be honest I would rather make out with Tori," Jade said grinning and looking at the breathless Tori on the floor. Andre looked at Jade wide-eyed and Tori lifted her self up off the floor.

"Hot. Your turn," Andre said. Jade nodded at looked at her choices. Her gaze stopped upon Beck.

"Beck, Truth or Dare?" Jade asked looking at Beck with her arms crossed. Beck thought for a moment.

"Dare, since I'm not as much of a scaredy-cat as you," Beck said shamelessly. Everyone else looked between beck and Jade with raised eyebrows. Jade nodded and grinned before daring Beck.

"I dare you to make out with Robbie for at least 30seconds," Jade dared proudly. Beck shook his head before crawling across the floor to Robbie and kissing him. Little did Jade know that Robbie actually liked Beck. And little did Beck know that he actually liked the kiss.

"And…times up!" Jade called out. Beck and Robbie didn't want to stop though. They kept going for a little while longer.

"Eww get a room you guys," Jade said in disgust. Beck pulled away and sat back in his spot. Robbie was astonished. He never knew Beck would actually do that let alone longer than he had too. He just wished the moment never ended.

"Cat, Truth or Dare?" Beck asked calmly. Cat thought for a moment.

"Dare," Cat responded looking at Beck for her dare. Beck grinned and thought for a moment before dishing out his dare.

"I dare you…to have 7 minutes in heaven with Jade. There's the closet we'll be waiting," Beck explained standing up and pointing to the closet. Cat blushed a little before standing up and taking Jade's hand. Then, She walked Jade into the closet and grinned before closing the door. Tori got a lightning bolt of jealousy strike through her at that. She doesn't know it she can take it but she decides she has too. She walks over to the closet to watch the time with the other guys. At around the two minute mark Tori could hear noises coming from the closet. That's when she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of here. She ran away from the closet and grabbed her bag and bolted out the door. She doesn't know why but when she got out of the door tears formed and fell from her eyes. Well I guess she did know why…I mean both of her attractions are doing who knows what in the closet. Why did it have to be like this…_Great…now I'm going to loose both of the people I like…I should just stop hanging out with them…then they can have each other and I can try and find someone else…Yeah that would be good…then I won't have to deal with this happening…or them fighting over me…or my mixed feelings…yep that's what I'll do…_Tori thought as she walked home with her bag. By the time she got home she was freezing with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. Now she wouldn't be able to face them again. She ran away crying from their sleepover after a silly dare…_maybe I can sleep it off…But no one can see me like this…I'll just wipe my face off and run upstairs. _Tori thought before putting her bag down and wiping her face off with her pajama shirt. When she was presentable enough to get upstairs she picked up her bag and opened the door. Her family was sitting on the living room couch great…she just closed the door and ran upstairs not bothering to listen to their calls for her. When she got upstairs she closed and locked her door behind her and laid on her bed.

After a little while Tori fell asleep after crying a little more. She wished she could sleep forever and definitely not see Cat or Jade or anyone again and definitely not have any dreams about them either.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the next chapter. Hopefully it was exciting to read and not dissapointing. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading see you next time! Much love.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tori woke up feeling down. The first thing that came to her mind when she awoke was Cat and Jade…She wished she never liked either of them then this wouldn't be happening. But they were both so likeable… Jade with her weird scissor obsession and her dark streaked hair, and he eyebrow piercing. She was sexy and Cat was just downright adorable. Cat always smelt like red velvet and tasted like it too…but that's beside the point. Tori decided she'd do something she doesn't normally do and probably wouldn't think of doing without the help of Jade. She decided she'd go to a bar; try and clear her mind and have a little fun. Maybe she could find someone just as adorable and just as sexy as Jade. But first she was going to eat, shower, and make herself look attractive.

After Tori was ready she decided she'd go to the mall to find something to wear to the bar. It would also pass the time until night arrived when she would go to the bar. She decided to ignore her phone today and not worry about anyone until tomorrow at school. She got to the store and started looking around for something that caught her eye. She found something but it wasn't good enough for her she needed something better. So, she kept looking until she found the perfect outfit. When she finally found what she was looking for she went to the counter and paid for her outfit. She decided to go home and watch some TV until tonight.

When she got home she put her clothes bag upstairs in her room and then came back down to watch TV in the living room. She couldn't really find anything she liked on so she decided to watch a TV show she's never seen before called _Revenge_. She watched that for a while until she got hungry for some lunch. She started to develop a little crush on the character Emily Thorne on the show. She thought she a little more like Jade than Cat but she was still hot. She made a sandwich for herself while staring at the TV from the kitchen. She wondered why she hadn't watched this show before. When she finished making the sandwich she ran back into the living room and set her sandwich on the table in front of the couch to go and get a drink. She got a soda and went back into the living jumping over the back of the couch to sit down. Then she ate and kept watching the _Revenge _marathon.

Around 7:00pm the _Revenge _marathon ended. Tori was a little sad but she decided she'd definitely watch the show in the future. She decided she'd eat some pizza before going to the bar. As she was eating the pizza she thought about Emily Thorne and how awesome it would be if she met her. She also thought other things…that she wouldn't want anyone else to know. After she ate the pizza she went upstairs and put on her new outfit which was a white and yellow dress with a black belt in the middle with black heels and silver hoop earrings. Then, she did her makeup and was ready to go. She put her fake ID in her purse and left the house.

She got to the bar around 8pm. She sat at the counter and ordered her first drink. She basically chugged her first drink like it was water and ordered her next one. She drank the second slower as she thought about what she was going to do. She decided to not talk to anyone at school unless they talked to her. She doesn't want to seem like she hates the gang but she doesn't really want to talk to them either. Then, she started thinking about Emily Thorne again. It was only an actress crush…not like she'd ever get to meet her. Or so she thought…Around her 5th drink…or 6th…this guy came and started harassing her. She wanted to find someone else to like besides Cat and Jade but she didn't really want a guy. The guy had black spiked hair and green eyes with freckles. He was cute but she didn't really find him crush worthy. She tried to tell her to go away but he just wouldn't take the hint.

"Come on you know you want this. How could you resist these freckles?" The guy asked flirtingly.

"Dude…if I wanted your freckles I would have been all over you. I obviously don't like you so take the hint and leave me alone," Tori spit with venom. She reminded herself of Jade. That's almost like how Jade would talk.

"Oh you're pretty feisty huh?" The guy said with a chuckle. Tori rolled her eyes and sighed over dramatically. She decided to just ignore the pest. She wasn't very surprised when he kept trying and wouldn't leave. She was about to get up and leave when someone started talking to him. It was a girl with a voice somewhat familiar. Actually, she was really familiar with it like she had just heard it awhile ago. Not any of her friends' voices…someone else's that she happened to like. She didn't look over thought she just listened to the girl talk.

"Dude I think you should just leave and save your dignity. She obviously isn't interested and it would be best if you left her alone before you have a date with my foot in your face," The girl said.

"What is with you two? So fierce…you know you're only coming off more sexy. Which definitely won't make me go away," The guy said. What a retard…he was really looking for a beating wasn't he.

"You asked for it," The girl said. Then, Tori heard a loud smack. Probably his face she thought. After that was a thud…he probably got knocked off his chair. Then, she heard a groan of pain and some running footsteps. Finally, she thought. Now she had some peace and quiet. Well…quiet besides the loud music and yelling drunken people. She thought she was going to be alone…but it seems the girl who got rid of that guy sat down next to her. She decided to make her go away too.

"Look I want t-," Tori said turning towards the girl and stopping. She found out who the girl was. It was Emily Thorne herself. The girl she's been thinking about since the beginning of the _Revenge_ marathon. She sat there with her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes as wide as ever. She was shocked.

"You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies," Emily said jokingly. Tori closed her mouth and looked at her drink embarrassed. Emily giggled.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed," Emily pointed out to Tori. Tori got even more red. She drank the rest of her drink and looked back over to Emily.

"So…um…w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Tori stuttered. Emily smiled.

"Don't be so nervous, hon. I wanted to have some fun, and what other fun could there be besides going to a bar alone," Emily explained sarcastically. Tori nodded and half-smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked taking a sip of her drink and looking at Tori for her answer.

"Oh…It's a long story…" Tori told her. Emily shrugged.

"I've got a long time," Emily admitted smiling and taking another sip. Tori ordered another drink before beginning her story.

"Well…I've sort of been in this…love triangle sort of thing…I like these two…um…I like these two girls and well they also like me but they like each other too. So I was trying to figure out which one of them I liked better but then they seemed liked they were better for each other. I went to this party with them and we were playing spin the bottle. I made out with Cat, which is one of them, for like ever. Jade, which is the other one, got really jealous, but they kissed as well which made me jealous. Then we played truth or dare and Jade and Cat went into the closet for 7 minutes in heaven and I lost it and left. Now I'm trying to figure out what to do and I haven't talked to anyone I know since then," Tori explains. Emily nods slowly taking in all of what Tori just told her. Tori takes a drink and waits for Emily to respond.

"Well…you should probably just do what you're doing and take a break from those two and try and find someone else. I don't know that's my advice, but it looks like you are already doing that so I guess I'm useless," Emily admits. Tori vigorously shook her head.

"No, no, no! You're not useless you are far from that. I was sort or doing that but not really trying to find someone else…just expecting them to come to me," Tori explained.

"Well what about that guy? Was he not good enough for you?" Emily asks taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know I just thought about Cat and Jade and what they would do if I were to date someone else. And to be honest I'm not really interested in guys at the moment," Tori admits taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah, well you could hang out with me if you'd like. Or you could go find yourself a girl. Either one is fine with me. And you seem to know who I am so who are you exactly?" Emily asks.

"Oh I'm Tori, and thanks for your help. I might as well hang out with you," Tori said. Emily smiled and stood up from her seat and held out her hand for Tori to take. Tori smiled and got off her seat and took Emily's hand. Emily took her to the dance floor and they started dancing. At that moment Tori was as happy as ever. She wasn't thinking about Cat or Jade and she was dancing with her new crush from a TV show. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N:Well that was the next chapter. :). I hope you liked it and it wasn't a disappointment to read. It seems as thought Tori is getting lucky without being around Jade and Cat. Do you think Tori will get her crush? What do you think happens after they are dancing? And what do you think she is going to do at school? Reviewing would be nice and thank you for the idea angeluz04. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And if you guys have any other ideas you can put them in your review or you can tell me then in a private message. Thanks, see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Tori woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and the stench of alcohol and perfume. What a night she had last night. That will probably be the last time she goes to a bar if she gets rewarded with a headache like this. It was stupid of her to do that anyways because that's not like her. She gets out of bed after she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and goes downstairs to get some water. She is startled to see Emily on her living room couch asleep. Huh…she must have came with her home last night. Tori got two waters out of the fridge and walked over to the couch. She gently pushed on Emily's shoulder to wake her. She didn't wake up at first so Tori did it again calling out her name. She twisted so she was laying on her back and groaned; stretching out her arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked up seeing Tori standing there with a smile.

"Hey have a water," Tori said handing Emily one of the bottles of water. Emily took it thankfully and took a long sip. Then, she put the cap back on and put the bottle down on the coffee table in front of her. As she's sitting up on the couch now she is wondering what happened last night.

"What happened last night? Why am I even here?" Emily asked Tori as she sat down next to her on the orange couch. Tori thought about it for a moment wondering the same thing.

"Uh…all I remember was drinking…talking…and dancing…do you remember anything?" Tori admitted looking at Emily with sleepy eyes. Emily nodded and leaned back into the couch looking to the ceiling trying to remember.

"I don't remember anything else," Emily admitted as well. Tori sighed and leaned back into the couch as well folding her arms behind her head. Emily then noticed the small hickey in the crook of Tori's neck. Her eyes widened. Did she let someone do that to Tori? Did she do it to Tori herself? What did happen last night?

"Uh…Tori…you got a little….you got a little hickey on your neck…" Emily said nervously. Tori's eyes got wide and she rubbed the side of her neck. Then, she ran upstairs to look in the mirror at the new mark she acquired last night. It was true. She did in fact have a little hickey in the crook of her neck. Probably easily hide able by her hair but how did it get there in the first place? She ran back downstairs to find out.

"How did this get here?" Tori asked shocked. Emily looked at her with a half-frown and she tried her hardest to remember who did this to Tori. Whoever did it, Tori must have liked them doing it or she would have stopped them before it happened.

"Do you remember any of those we saw yesterday doing it?" Emily wondered as she looked at the mark on Tori's neck.

"Not really…Well actually…this may sound weird but the person I remember had blonde hair and brown eyes…" Tori explained looking at Emily's features as she said them. The person she was remembering reminded her of Emily. Did Emily actually make that mark? How cool would that be? Her not only crush but her crush from a TV show did this to her.

"Oh my gosh it's all coming back to me now. I did do that to you…" Emily confessed looking into Tori's eyes biting her lip. Tori got excited as she thought about it. She started to remember more about last night. She sat back down next to Emily on the couch and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for doing that, Tori" Emily said with a frown. Tori rose her eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry? I can hide it…plus I kind of…kind of had a crush on you anyways. I mena after I watched your shows I couldn't help it," Tori said blushing a light pink and she looked to the floor. Emily smiled and she remembered her thinking Tori was really hot when she first saw her. Since they were drunk she couldn't control her actions. But now that she could…

Tori looked back up to Emily biting her lip. Emily smiled before leaning in towards Tori's lips and winking before closing her eyes and kissing Tori. Tori's eyes went wide before she closed hers as well. She reacted slow, but when she did react she kissed Emily back. Before it got to heated Emily pulled away and rubbed the hickey on Tori's neck with a grin. Tori grinned as well and she put her hand on top on Emily's.

Later during the day Emily had left Tori's house but not before they ate breakfast together and watched an episode of Revenge. Even though she acted in it, it was still fun to watch. They didn't know what to do with their relationship if there even was one at the moment so they just left it as it was until they got to know each other better. Tori didn't know what to do with herself she was so excited about meeting Emily last night and she completely forgot about Cat and Jade. She needed to talk to someone so who better to talk to then Andre? She called Andre and told him to come over to talk. He came over in about 10 minutes with frozen yogurt. They both started eating it before Tori decided to talk about it.

"So last night…something amazing happened. You want to know what?" Tori asked happily. Andre smiled and nodded taking a bite of his frozen yogurt. Tori smiled bigger and put her frozen yogurt down on the coffee table before turning towards Andre and beginning to talk.

"So, I started watching this TV series called _Revenge _and I established a crush on the main character Emily Thorne. Since I was still kind of depressed and wanted to think I went to the bar. Yeah I know unlike me but it was something to do. So anyways I met Emily there. We had a couple drinks and talked and then we danced. After that I guess we went back here to my house and apparently we kissed and stuff because I got this," Tori explained and she moved her hair and showed Andre the mark on her neck. Andre rose his eyebrow and grinned as he looked at it. His little Tori was growing up.

"Then this morning when I woke up she was on my couch and we talked and tried to remember what happened last night exactly and we kissed again. So we both like each other at the moment and I don't know what to do," Tori confessed picking up her frozen yogurt and eating again. Andre put his frozen yogurt down and thought for a moment before talking.

"Well I think you should hang out with her and get to know her better since you only met last night and you were drunk…Then you should take it from there. And you were already avoiding Cat and Jade so I guess you should keep doing that. But it's up to you. And by the way I'm proud of you," Andre explained motioning towards the hickey on her neck. It was a step closer to finally losing her virginity. Tori laughed as she caught on to what Andre was saying.

"Thank you Andre you're such a good friend. I think I'm going to avoid them a little longer and then I'll slowly ease back into the friendship we use to have. I wish it didn't happen like this but I don't really like being in Love triangles," Tori admitted as she hugged Andre. Andre laughed as he took both of their frozen yogurt bowls into the kitchen and into the sink for them to be washed. Then he said goodbye to Tori and told her if she needed anything to talk to him. Tori told him of course and then she sat on her couch thinking.

Tori decided she was going to hang out with Emily later that day. For now she was going to get some more rest and sleep off her hangover.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little short guys but I've been busy lately and will be until the end of next week. I got finals to study for and crap. :( I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time. Oh and by the way if you have any ideas for the next chapter or whatever then feel free to let me know I'm open to ideas and changes in my story. Thanks byeeeeee.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tori awoke later in the day to a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone for the time. It was 4:50pm. Who would even be here bothering her? She wasn't supposed to be hanging out with Emily until later today and she hasn't talked to any of her friends except Andre. She got up and walked to the door yawning. When she opened the door she was confused to see Beck.

"Uh…hey Beck what are you doing here?" Tori asked confused.

"I wanted to talk to you," Beck said with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Okay come in," Tori told him moving out of the way. Beck obliged and sat on Tori's couch. Tori closed the door behind him as she sat down next to him. "So what's up?" Tori asked looking at Beck.

"Well first of all I wanted to know why you ran out from the sleepover the gang had," Beck said. Tori didn't really want to tell Beck the answer to that so she tried to stall.

"That was a while ago. Why are you asking now?" Tori asked looking down at the floor. Beck must have caught on to the stalling thing because he wasn't falling for it.

"That doesn't matter. So why did you? Come on Tori we're friends you can tell me," Beck asked again. Tori sighed.

"Because it was too overwhelming. I had to leave. And that's one reason I haven't been talking to you guys," Tori confessed looking back at Beck. Beck nodded and put his arms on the back of the couch.

"So I'm guessing you like Jade? Or Cat then right?" Beck assumed. Tori nodded and looked back to the floor fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

"But why would you want to run away from that? And which one is it?" Beck wondered.

"That's the thing. It's not just one of them. I like them both Beck…and I didn't know how to handle it since it seemed like they liked each other as well so I just…ran away," Tori explained feeling ashamed.

"Oh. Okay. So what have you been doing without us then?" Beck asked.

"Well I started watching a new TV show. Then I got a TV character crush and I wanted to have fun and think and stuff so I went to a bar…yeah I know unlike me but anyways I went there and you won't believe who I met. My TV crush also known as Emily Thorne on _Revenge. _So I started talking to her about my situation and then we started dancing and then apparently we went back to my house and…kissed. I woke up with a mark on my neck and a headache. So I'm going to hang out with her later and we are going to…start over," Tori explained the whole thing. Beck nodded and rubbed his chin taking in all of what Tori just said.

"Well that's cool. Anyways the other reason I came here was to tell you that Jade misses you and I'm sure Cat does too. Jade's been distant lately and I came over to see if she was okay and she was unlike herself. I'm worried about her and I kind of need you to talk to her at least and tell her what you told me," Beck said with hope. Tori sighed and leaned into the back of the couch.

"Ugh…I don't know if I'm ready to talk to them yet…I feel bad but I don't know," Tori said. Beck understood and rubbed Tori's shoulder.

"It's okay you don't have to yet, but just please be soon so we can have the whole gang back," Beck asked. Tori nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for coming over and telling me Beck," Tori told him standing up. Beck smiled back and pulled himself up. They hugged goodbye and Beck left. Tori sat on her couch thinking about calling Jade or Cat or just waiting. She decided on waiting and got ready to meet up with Emily.

Tori met Emily at a coffee shop so they could just talk and get to know each other better. They got their coffee before sitting at a table in the back corner of the shop.

"So what do you want to talk about first?" Emily asked with a smile. Tori smiled back and shrugged.

"I don't know just tell me….what you were doing at the bar in the first place," Tori told her. Emily obliged.

"Well me and my boyf- well ex-boyfriend had a fight and I was sad and just wanted to have a little fun and get away you know?" Emily admitted. Tori nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"Well I'm sorry about that. But I guess it's a good thing he's your ex because of that night," Tori said with a little laugh and a blush. Emily smiled.

"Yeah. Why don't we just forget that happened? I mean we were drunk and upset right?" Emily asked. Tori nodded.

"Good idea. So what now?" Tori wondered. Emily shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

"Tell me about your…life," Emily suggested. Tori thought about where to start.

"Well besides what I told you at the bar, I'm a student at Hollywood Arts….my dad is a cop…I love singing and acting oh and I have a really annoying sister named Trina," Tori explained. Emily giggled at the last part.

"Sounds interesting," Emily said. Tori smiled. Tori and Emily spent a while longer just talking and laughing and having fun. Then Tori had to leave to sleep for school tomorrow.

While Tori was at home after she got her pj's on and brushed her teeth she thought about calling Jade. She almost didn't want to but she thought about what Beck said so picked up her phone and dialed Jade's number while lying on her bed. Tori thought Jade was going to ignore the call because it had rang like a billion times. Right before she lost hope and was going to hang up Jade answered.

"What do you want Vega…" Jade answered. Her voice sounded hoarse and tired.

"Oh hey Jade…I just wanted to talk," Tori told her. She wondered why Jade sounded like that.

"Well I don't have time to talk I need my sleep," Jade said annoyed.

"Look it's important just give me 2 minutes please?" Tori begged. Jade sighed.

"Fine 2 minutes go," Jade groaned.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know I've been ignoring you and I'm sorry for leaving during the sleepover. The reason I left was because…well…I really like you and I really like Cat too…and when you were in the closet together I just lost it. I couldn't handle the fact of either of you being with someone else let alone each other. I kind of found someone else that made me feel better about the whole thing so I wanted to talk to you again. I don't know if I'm ready to see you two again though so…" Tori explained. There was no response on the other end and Tori got worried.

"Look its fine Tori. I'm fine. I don't know why you think I care. I don't like you anyways. I hate you, always have. Anyways, sure you can talk to me again now I'm going to sleep bye," Jade said before hanging up. Tori left the phone on her ear for a few seconds after she hung up; frowning. She sighed and put her phone on her nightstand. She rubbed her face and decided on talking to Cat tomorrow because she was disappointed and tired. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: Again this is really short I'm sorry, but it's something. :P I feel like this one is kind of lame...but it'll get better in the next chapter don't worry. So Tori's finding more out about Emily and they are starting their friendship or whatever you want to call it the right way and Tori is trying to mend her friendship with Cat and Jade. Do you think she's going to be able to forget about her feelings? Or is she going to relive them and continue to see which one is the right girl for her? Orrrrr is she going to try out a relationship with Emily? Tell me what you think and I'm running a little blank on this part of the story so if you have ideas please tell me. I have an idea in mind but I don't think it's enough for the next chapter so again give me your ideas. Thanks for reading guys see you later. **


	15. Chapter 15

Tori woke up feeling kind of sad. She was worried about Cat and she was hoping she was okay. She was definitely going to talk to her today. About 45 minutes after she woke up she was ready and at school getting books from her locker. After she closed her locker Cat was walking by. She was going to talk to her about why she was ignoring her but something stopped her. Cat didn't look sad at all. In fact, she looked as happy as ever. Did Cat not care that Tori wasn't talking to her? Was she actually happy about it? Tori just frowned and decided on not talking to Cat since she seemed not to care. She just went to her first class.

In Sikowitz' class Tori sat alone. Neither Cat nor Jade talked to her through her other classes. Jade looked over at her but didn't say anything or acknowledge her. She decided to eat lunch in the janitor's closet so she could be alone and think. She went out to the Asphalt Café to get her lunch and then she walked back inside to go to the closet. No one was in the hallways except for a couple people going out to lunch. When she was about to open the door she heard soft crying. Who would be crying and why are they crying in here? She opened the door slowly. She was surprised to see a certain crying red-head. She frowned and closed the door behind her.

"Cat why are you crying?" Tori asked sadly. Cat wiped her eyes quickly with her hand and wiped them on her pants.

"I'm not crying…I'm laughing…" Cat lied pretending to laugh. Tori shook her head.

"I see tears on your cheeks and you just wiped your eyes," Tori pointed out. Cat sighed.

"Those are tears of happiness duh," Cat lied again hoping Tori would believe her so she didn't have to explain the real reason why she was crying. Tori didn't fall for it. She put her lunch and bag down on the table next to the door and sat down next to Cat.

"Tell me the real reason you're crying," Tori demanded. Cat wiped her eyes again and sighed.

"Because…I miss you…I don't exactly know why you aren't talking to me but it makes me sad and sad people cry," Cat whispers and lays her head on Tori's shoulder. Tori frowned. She didn't mean to make Cat sad or for that matter cry.

"I'm sorry Cat. It's not that I don't want to be around you it's just…I really like you but I also like Jade…and It made me jealous that you were kissing Jade and I didn't know how to handle my feelings I'm sorry Cat," Tori apologized and hugged Cat. Cat sniffled and hugged back.

"Can we be friends again?" Cat asked hopefully, lifting her head off of Tori's shoulder. Tori smiled.

"Of course. Now let's get out of here," Tori suggested standing up. Cat stood up too and they walked back out to lunch together.

After school Tori was going to go hang out at Emily's house. She was going to pick her up from school. Tori put her books in her locker and closed it before walking out to the parking lot and waiting for Emily to get her. She noticed Cat and Jade standing at Jade's car talking. They didn't see her though. Just then Emily pulled up in her car. It was a light blue Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. Emily stepped out of the car and she looked amazing. She was wearing black jeans, black boots, sunglasses and a white leather jacket. She smiled at Tori and walked over to her.

"Ready to go or what?" Emily asked grinning. Tori grinned back and nodded. They both got in the car and drove off to Emily's house. What Tori didn't know was that Jade and Cat noticed her leaving. And they weren't very happy. If looks could kill Jade would have killed Emily the moment she got out of the car. Cat started crying again. Jade took Cat to her house to try and make her feel better.

Tori and Emily arrived at Emily's house shortly after. Tori's jaw dropped when she saw the house. It was huge. And she had other awesome cars in her garage too, including a blacked out Chevy Camaro ZL1 and a red Ferrari 458 Spider. So far Tori was overly impressed. She couldn't wait to see the inside of the house. They got out of the car and stepped inside the house. This house was huge it had so much space and stuff in it. Tori thought she couldn't be any more impressed, until she stepped into the backyard. It had a giant 10 foot deep pool and a hot tub.

"So you like it?" Emily asked. Tori didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't like it she loved it. It was amazing.

"Uh…duh! Oh my, gosh can we please go in the hot tub?" Tori almost yelled. Emily just laughed and nodded. Tori borrowed a swimsuit from Emily and they both went into the hot tub.

Meanwhile at Jade's house her and Cat were sitting on Jade's couch talking. Cat had just finished crying and was still laying on Jade's chest. Jade was rubbing her head and thinking of a plan.

"Hey Cat I have an idea to get Tori back," Jade announced. Cat lifted her head from Jade's chest and looked over at her.

"What is it?" Cat asked. Jade grinned.

"Well I think one of the reasons Tori got mad at us was because we were fighting over her," Jade explained. Cat nodded sucking on her thumb.

"So, if we stop fighting maybe she'll talk to us again," Jade added. Cat pulled her thumb out of her mouth and jumped up and down.

"Good idea Jade! That should totally work! Oh my, gosh you're so smart," Cat exclaimed. Jade just rolled her eyes and smiled at Cat's cuteness.

Meanwhile Tori was talking to Emily about her house in the hot tub.

"I love your house and your cars…it's all so amazing," Tori confessed. Emily smiled.

"If you love it so much why don't you move in?" Emily suggested mostly joking. Tori thought for a moment.

"Actually that's a great idea I'll go get some of my stuff and move in now!" Tori exclaimed.

"No, Tori. I was kind of joking. What about your parents and Trina?" Emily countered.

"Oh who cares? They are rarely home and probably wouldn't notice my absence and Trina could care less. She goes out all the time and only uses me for my clothes and stuff," Tori answered.

"Well alright. If you're sure they won't care than go ahead and go get your stuff," Emily affirmed. Tori smiled and hugged Emily before getting out of the tub and going to change and go home.

Meanwhile Cat and Jade were watching TV. They were watching some dumb kid show Cat wanted to watch. Jade wasn't really paying attention she was just looking at Cat's expressions as she watched it. She could be really cute sometimes. Especially when she's focused on something.

"Jadey…" Cat said not looking away from the show.

"Yes Cat," Jade replied.

"Can we go to Tori's and tell her about your plan?" Cat asked finally looking away from the show and at Jade. Jade never really thought about telling Tori they were just going to do it. She just shrugged.

"Sure why not," Jade answered. Cat jumped up off the couch and pulled Jade's wrist.

"Come on Jadey let's go!" Cat exclaimed. Jade just rolled her eyes and followed the happy red-head to her car.

Tori was currently at her house packing some of her stuff to take to Emily's. She was really excited to move in with her and she didn't think anything could ruin her happiness. When she was almost done packing she heard someone knock on her door. She stopped packing and went to open the door. It was Cat and Jade. They saw her bag and some more of her stuff on the table.

"Tori why are you packing?" Cat muttered. Tori looked behind her and looked back.

"Oh…I was just…packing some stuff for Emily's house," Tori admitted biting her lip. Cat frowned.

"Oh so now you're moving in with her huh?" Jade added clearly not happy.

"Well…her house is so huge and awesome and my parents probably wouldn't even notice," Tori explained.

"So you thought we wouldn't notice? We thought you were finally going to talk to us again and we could be friends again. In fact, me and Cat were trying out a plan. We weren't going to fight around you anymore…but apparently it doesn't matter to you. Have fun with your new little girlfriend Tori thanks for nothing," Jade scolded. Cat started crying again. Jade wrapped her arm around Cat's waist and walked her back to the car, rubbing her side. Tori sighed exaggeratedly and slumped into her couch. She was just happy…she wasn't trying to hurt anyone…but of course her mood had to be faltered. She can never be happy for too long. She was going to tell Jade and Cat and she wanted to be there friend she was just having a good time with Emily at the moment.

After a while of thinking she decided to not move in with Emily. She unpacked her stuff and called Emily. After about 3 rings she picked up.

"Hey Tori what's up?" Emily answered.

"Hey…" Tori murmured.

"Oh no. What's wrong?" Emily asked with concern.

"Jade and Cat came over and saw me packing. They got mad at me and left. They were trying really hard to get me back and I keep throwing them away. I think I'm just going to stay here," Tori explained.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Emily said.

"It's not your fault. I'm going to go talk to you later," Tori replied.

"Okay bye," Emily said before hanging up. Tori placed her phone on the table and thought of how to make Cat feel better and how to make Jade not angry with her anymore. She thought for a while longer before eating some dinner and going to sleep. She'll deal with these problems tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again. I hope you liked this chapter I thought of an idea. Well me and my best friend thought of an idea. I just realized this story is probably coming to an end in a few chapters. I'll try to make it last a little longer for you guys but that's the best I can do. :) Anyways please leave a review, tell me what you think and thanks for reading. Oh and if you haven't already looked, I'm starting a new story. Well, it's a collection of one-shots rather. It's Jori one-shots for the holidays. If you think you might like it go ahead and check it out. I only have one up so far it's for Valentine's day but I'll get the next one up when I have time. Thankfully, tomorrow is my last finals day. Whoot! Anyways, I'll stop rambling see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Tori woke up and slowly got ready for school as she thought more on how to make everyone happy in her situation. She did want to move in with Emily but Jade and Cat would get mad. She could hang out more with Cat and Jade but that would make Emily lonely and make her less happy. Maybe she should just take a vacation…

When she was in Sikowitz' class she finalized her decision on taking a vacation. She was going to go to Hawaii for a week or so to clear her head and have some fun. She was sitting alone in the back corner of the classroom. Cat was in the middle of the right side of the classroom and Jade was in the other back corner. Cat and Jade were texting each other very obviously. Sikowitz got mad at Cat for giggling and interrupting class.

"Ugh! You guys and your phones are so annoying…Cat and Jade give me your phones you can get them back after school. You need to pay attention in my class or I will fail you," Sikowitz said; grabbing their phones. He put them in this box on the stage and took a sip of his coconut before continuing the lesson. Tori thought it was kind of stupid for doing this but she took out her phone and texted Andre telling him to go to the Janitor's Closet to talk. Andre read it and looked back at her; nodding. Tori smiled and looked back at Sikowitz.

After Sikowitz' class was over Andre met Tori in the Janitor's Closet. She was leaning up against the wall with her bag still on her shoulder.

"Hey what's up girl?" Andre asked smiling; hands in his pockets.

"I think I need to take a break from this…situation. I decided on taking a vacation in Hawaii for a week or so," Tori explained slowly.

"Awe you're going to ditch me huh?" Andre asked sadly.

"Well I'm sorry Andre but I think I would be better off leaving for a while. I'll be back and you can text me all you want," Tori suggested smiling. Andre nodded.

"Well if that's what you want to do then I'm cool," Andre said. Tori smiled and hugged Andre.

"So when are you leaving?" Andre asked.

"The sooner the better…I think I might go tomorrow," Tori said nonchalantly. Andre half frowned.

"Well okay. Let's go back out to lunch," Andre suggested. Tori took out her phone and posted on The Slap her vacation plans and headed out to lunch.

After school Cat and Jade decided to hang out at Casa West. Cat walked into Sikowitz' class to get their phones back. She pocketed Jade's phone as she checked hers. She was saddened to see a post on the slap from Tori. She had said that she was going on vacation to Hawaii most likely tomorrow…She frowned and put her phone in her pocket and she trudged to Jade's house.

She arrived at Jade's house and knocked on the door. She waited sadly until Jade opened the door. She pulled out Jade's phone and handed it to her. Her facial expression looked like she was going to cry. Jade half-frowned and put her phone in her pocket. She took Cat's hand and sat her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Jade asked looking at Cat's sad demeanor. Cat shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong I'm all rainbows and unicorns," Cat lied faking a smile. Jade sighed.

"Cat, I've known you for a long time. I know when something is wrong," Jade explained. Cat sighed.

"It's about Tori but I don't want to tell you anything else," Cat confessed looking away. Jade was sort of ignoring Tori because she was jealous of Emily.

"Cat tell me," Jade demanded.

"No you'll get mad and...Sad," Cat explained scooting away from Jade.

"Cat tell me what happened to Tori or you'll have an appointment with my scissors," Jade demanded standing and pulling out her trusty scissors. Cat whined and curled into a ball.

"FINE! She is going to Hawaii for a week! Don't hurt me!" Cat exclaimed. Jade sighed, her angry expression turning into sadness.

"When she is…when is she leaving…" Jade asked, sadness in her voice.

"To- Tomorrow," Cat confessed sadly. Jade dropped her scissors onto the floor and turned away from Cat; running a hand through her hair.

"We need to go talk to her before she leaves. We can't let her leave! She's leaving because of us Cat!" Jade exclaimed turning around to face Cat.

"We can tomorrow she's leaving around 11am. I'm tired," Cat said closing her eyes. Jade sighed.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow. If you're hungry help yourself I'm going in my room don't bother me," Jade mumbled before going to her room and isolating herself from the outside world. She fell asleep after a while of thinking and listening to music. Cat fell asleep before Jade even got into her room.

The next day Jade woke up at 10:45. When she looked at her phone she freaked and jumped out of bed. She could not miss Tori leaving. She quickly changed her clothes and bolted into the living room where Cat was still sound asleep.

"Cat! WAKE UP!" Jade yelled shaking Cat awake. Cat whined and opened her eyes.

"What…" Cat groaned looking at Jade with one eye open.

"Come on! We need to catch Tori before she leaves!" Jade exclaimed running to the door. Cat got up slowly and yawned as she walked to the door. They got into Jade's car and drove to Tori's house only to find that Tori had left already. Jade sighed loudly before running back to her car. Cat got back in and they sped to the airport.

About halfway through their drive they got pulled over by the cops. Cat couldn't handle it and freaked out. Jade just groaned and pulled over. She didn't have time for the cops she needed to get to the airport.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Cat exclaimed trying to hide inside herself. Jade just rolled her eyes and rolled down the window.

"DON'T ARREST ME, ARREST HER!" Cat yelled hiding her face in her knees.

"Calm down Cat, we're not getting arrested!" Jade yelled. They were accompanied by non other than a Vega. David Vega to be exact. Luck of the draw?

"Oh….Well if it isn't Jade and Cat," David said looking into the car window.

"Mr. Vega please just give me the speeding ticket I'm trying to get to the airport before Tori leaves. I have to talk to her," Jade explains. David nods.

"I'll let you off with a warning since you're seeing my daughter, but if I catch you speeding again you'll be getting a ticket," David warned. Jade and Cat sighed in unison.

"Thank you so much Mr. Vega. Bye," Jade said before speeding off to the airport.

They arrived at the airport shortly after and Jade barely stopped the car before she jumped out. Cat followed close behind. They walked inside and frantically searched for Tori. They saw her sitting in one of the seats.

"Tori!" Jade yelled running towards her.

"Oh…hey Jade….Cat," Tori said with a fake smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to Hawaii!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well for one you were ignoring me…and two you got your phone taken so you couldn't see my slap message," Tori explained calmly.

"Ugh…Look I'm really sorry Tori, please don't leave…" Jade said the last part barely audible.

"I'm Sorry Jade but I already bought the ticket and I need some alone time. Time to figure stuff out and have some fun," Tori explained. Just then the announcer announced for her flight. Tori shrugged and half-frowned as she picked up her stuff. Cat clung onto Tori's leg preventing her from moving very fast.

"Don't leave Tori!" Cat exclaimed sadly. Jade stood there with her arms crossed rolling her eyes at Cat's actions.

"Cat I'm sorry I have to go. You can text me all you want I'll respond whenever I can I promise," Tori said trying to walk to the plane. Cat sighed and frowned getting off Tori's leg.

"At least give me a good bye hug!" Cat said. Tori smiled and hugged Cat tightly. Then she looked over to Jade who just shrugged and uncrossed her arms. Tori walked in front of Jade and wrapped her arms around Jade in a hug. This was one of the rare times Jade would hug anyone let alone Tori. The hug didn't last long until Tori was waving goodbye and getting on the plane. Jade just stood there devastated. She crossed her arms and tears welled in her eyes. Cat sniffled at looked over at Jade. She saw the tears.

"Jade are you going to cry?" Cat asked awkwardly.

"No…I just have something in my eye," Jade lied rubbing her eye with her sleeve. Cat just giggled and hugged Jade. They weren't going to see their common love interest for a week…oh boy.

* * *

**A/N: Now that I'm looking at it I probably should of made this a little longer. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if you expected this or not but I hope you like the idea. This story is probably going to end in the next chapter or so. But I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you in my next note in the next chapter. Byeee**


	17. Chapter 17

As they were stood inside the airport and took in what just happened Cat started to cry. She cried even harder seeing that Jade was crying. Jade West doesn't cry. Cat couldn't handle the fact that Tori left. She began crying harder and harder by the minute. Jade didn't want to hear Cat cry, it was a very sad thing to see. Cat was so fragile and adorable. Who would want to see her cry?

"Cat please stop crying," Jade tried to stop her. She wrapped her arms around Cat and rubbed her bag soothingly. After a while Cat began to stop crying. Finally, she was only at a sniffle. Jade pulled away from Cat slowly looking at her face. A beautiful face at that even if it was tear-stained. She wiped the tears off Cat's cheeks.

"Come on Cat we can get some ice cream," Jade suggested with a small grin. Cat grinned widely. Jade rolled her eyes and kissed Cat's cheek. Then she took her hand and started to walk out of the airport. They walked to Jade's car and drove to get ice cream. Cat was now happy as if she forgot Tori even left. That was a good sign to Jade because she didn't want to hear Cat cry anymore…or ever.

They arrived at the ice cream shop and ordered their ice cream cones. Jade got Coffee flavored and Cat got Rainbow Sherbet. They sat in the ice cream shop for a while as they ate their ice cream.

"Jadey….Can we go….to the park?" Cat asked in between licks of her ice cream. Jade took another lick of her ice cream before responding to Cat's question.

"Sure why not," Jade replied. Cat cheered and got up racing out the door. Jade rolled her eyes and got up following Cat out the door. They started walking to the park since it was only a few blocks away. When they were about halfway there Cat dropped her ice cream cone…Cat gasped.

"Nooo! My ice cream cone!" Cat exclaimed and started to cry. Jade sighed.

"Cat don't cry again please…we can go back and get you another one," Jade pleaded. Cat sniffled.

"Okay," Cat said turning around. Jade followed her. They walked back to the ice cream shop to get Cat another ice cream cone. She finished her ice cream on the way back. She thought she might as well get another one while they were there. They got new ice cream cones and began their walk to the park…again. They got to the park and sat on one of the benches in the shade under a tree.

"Jadey, can I try your ice cream?" Cat asked looking towards Jade. Jade rose an eyebrow and scooted away from Cat an inch or two.

"Pleaseeeeee," Cat begged scooting closer to Jade. "Only a lick."

"Fine…but I get to try yours too," Jade compromised. Cat nodded and smiled. She put her ice cream cone in front of Jade for her to try. Jade licked Cat's ice cream and shrugged. Then, Jade let Cat lick her ice cream. Except when she went to lick it she shoved the ice cream in Cat's face. Cat pulled away and gasped. Then she shoved her ice cream in Jade's face. Jade gasped and stood up. Cat dropped her ice cream cone and ran away. Jade shrugged and dropped hers as well and chased after Cat. They ran around the park for a couple minutes, winding in and out of trees and running through the playground until Cat stopped suddenly.

"Ah face freeze!" Cat exclaimed. Jade laughed and realized the ice cream was cold on her face too. They walked over to a water fountain to wash their faces off. Cat washed off her first and then wiped the water off with her shirt. Jade grinned at that because she saw a little of Cat's stomach. Then, she went to wash the ice cream off of her face. Cat decided to splash water in Jade's face while she was washing it off. Jade pulled away from the water fountain slowly and an angry expression grew on her face. Cat looked a little scared.

"Now you're going to get it," Jade announced. Cat gasped and started running away again. Jade wiped her face with her sleeve and chased after her. They ran for a while until they started to get tired. Cat stopped at a tree and leaned on it with her hand. Then Jade came up behind her and dragged her to the floor and started tickling her senseless. Cat giggled loudly and tried to slap Jade's hands away.

"Jadey stop!" Cat begged trying to get Jade to stop. It didn't work she kept going. Jade kept tickling her until she thought it was okay to stop. Then, she got off of Cat and lay on the grass next to her. Cat breathed heavily until she got her breathe back.

"Grass is itchy," Cat commented. Jade looked over to her. "My brother is allergic to grass. One time he was laying in it and he got a bunch of rashes and…" Cat started before getting interrupted.

"That cloud looks like a cat getting stepped on," Jade interrupted. Cat frowned and looked at where Jade was looking.

"To me it looks like a unicorn," Cat alleged. Jade shook her head.

"That one looks like a pair of scissors," Jade pointed out.

"That one looks like a puppy wearing sunglasses," Cat giggled. Jade smiled slightly. She liked the sound of Cat's giggle.

"That one looks like….a knife," Jade commented.

"That one over there looks like people holding hands," Cat announced before grabbing Jade's hand. Jade knitted her eyebrows together and looked down at their hands and then at Cat.

"Cat what are you doing?" Jade asked confused.

"Holding your hand duh," Cat answered.

"Well yeah I got that but why?" Jade asked.

"Because…that's what people do when they like each other right?" Cat asked looking at Jade. Jade didn't expect that answer.

"Well…yeah…but…what makes you think I like you?" Jade wondered.

"Well you didn't take you hand away…and you care when I cry and you kissed me before," Cat explained knowingly. "If that doesn't mean you like me than I don't know what does."

"Well you're right," Jade added. They laid on the grass like that for a while in comfortable silence.

"Jadey can we got feed the ducks at the pond?" Cat asked. Jade waited a while to respond.

"Sure," Jade responded.

"What about food?" Cat wondered looking at Jade.

"Wait right here," Jade said looking at Cat and getting up. Cat nodded and looked up at the sky again. Jade walked off into the distance. Jade didn't really want to walk to the store and coincidently there was a homeless man sleeping and a bag of bread was in his bag. Jade quietly walked up to him and took the bread. He didn't wake up, so she ran back to Cat.

"Here you go," Jade announced. Cat smiled brightly and got up from the grass. She took the bread from Jade's hands.

"Where did you get it? And how did you get it so fast?" Cat asked.

"Oh…just at the store. Come on let's go," Jade lied walking towards the pond. Cat shrugged and skipped to the pond. She pulled a piece of bread out of the bag and set the bag on a nearby bench. Then, she ripped it up and duck-sized pieces and threw it into the pond. The ducks ate it hungrily. Cat giggled at them. She repeated that action and looked over at Jade.

"Jadey do you want to feed them too?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Not really," Jade answered truthfully. Cat frowned and pouted.

"Pleasey…" Cat begged. Jade sighed dramatically and waltzed over to Cat. Cat cheered and handed Jade a piece of bread. Some of the ducks weren't in the pond anymore and were under their feet. Jade kneeled down and held out the bread for the duck. The duck took it greedily and bit her finger in the process.

"Ow you bastard!" Jade exclaimed. She stood up and pulled out her scissors. She was about to go and attack the bird but Cat stooped her.

"Jade no!" Cat yelled holding Jade back. Jade tired to pull away but failed. Cat actually had a strong grip for being so delicate. Jade stopped and put her scissors in her boot.

"But Cat…he bit my finger…" Jade explained holding her finger out to Cat. Luckily, it wasn't too bad of a bite. It didn't even start bleeding. Cat kissed her finger.

"It's okay. Come on let's go on the slide!" Cat exclaimed running towards the playground. She climbed up the ladder to the slide and sat at the top. She slid down the slide. Jade waited at the bottom.

"Jade, slide down with me!" Cat exclaimed grabbing Jade's wrist and pulling her to the ladder. She climbed up the ladder and sat at the top of the slide. Jade sat down behind her and pushed her as she slide down behind her.

"Come on, let's go on the swings now," Cat suggested running to the swings. She sat on the swing and waited for Jade. Jade sat on the swing next to Cat and kicked at the sand under her feet.

"Jadey can you push me?" Cat asked smiling. Jade got up from her swing and walked behind Cat. She grabbed on to the rusty metal chains on the swing and pulled the swing back as far as she could and pushed as hard as possible. Cat's swing went flying up and back towards Jade. Jade kept pushing her back and forth as Cat made 'wee' noises. They talked about random stuff as Jade continued to push the swing.

"I'm tired can we go home now?" Jade asked as she walked around the side of Cat's swing.

"Fine…" Cat sighed as she waited a couple more swings before leaping off. She landed on her knees and fell on her stomach. Jade raised her eyebrows and ran over to her.

"Are you okay Cat?" Jade asked leaning down next to her. Cat nodded and sat up onto her knees. Jade held out her hands for Cat to pull her up. Cat grabbed them happily and Jade pulled her up. Their faces were inches apart, bodies nearly touching. Jade looks deep into Cat's eyes searching for what she was thinking. Cat searched Jade's face as well. The next moment their lips were meld together. They don't know who initiated the kiss but it didn't matter they both wanted it. Jade liked the taste of Cat's lips; they tasted like cupcakes and rainbow sherbet. Jade's tasted like coffee and vanilla from her chap stick. This was the kind of thing they needed to get over Tori. As long as they had each other they would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: This was the 17th chapter. :) Whoever asked for more Cade action this was your chapter. I hope you liked reading it. I liked writing it. I have to give props to my two best friends for giving me a few ideas for this chapter. I seem to write better chapters when they help me...anyways I'm thinking of finishing this story up in the next chapter just an FYI. So see ya in the next chapter for the last time...bye :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Jade was the one who pulled away from the kiss. She rested her forehead on Cat's and left her eyes closed just breathing. Cat left her eyes closed for a while too. Then finally Jade pulled away and she had a genuine smile across her face. Cat giggled and hugged Jade.

"Jade what does this mean?" Cat asked. Jade was taken aback by this question. She didn't really know exactly how to answer the question.

"Whatever you want it to mean Kitty," Jade responded looking into Cat's eyes; arms wrapped around her waist. Cat nodded and bit her lip thinking.

"I want it to mean that we're dating," Cat replied searching Jade's eyes for what she was feeling. Jade nodded.

"Okay…so Cat….do you want to?" Jade asked biting her lip. Cat looked confused.

"Do I want to what?" Cat inquired. She forgot what they were talking about. The attention span of a goldfish…

"Ugh…what we were just talking about….do you want to?" Jade asked again slightly irritated. Cat was still confused. She didn't remember the slightest bit of what they were just talking about. She got lost in Jade's eyes and forgot everything.

"I really don't know what you're talking about…I forgot," Cat admitted; blushing. Jade shook her head and looked down. She was now irritated but couldn't be mad at Cat. At least not for very long.

"I mean…do you want to…date…you know go out…what we were talking about earlier?" Jade asked biting the inside of her cheek. Cat's expression changed to what would be a light bulb going off in a cartoon. She remembered now.

"Oh! That…right. Of course I do Jadey!" Cat exclaimed jumping into Jade's arms. Jade almost fell backwards but caught her. Jade grinned and kissed Cat's cheek. Cat giggled.

Meanwhile in Hawaii, Tori was lying on a beach chair on the golden sands of the beach. She had her sunglasses on and her purple and pink striped beach umbrella above her head. She had her headphones in listening to Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. She was currently tanning as if she wasn't tan enough already. She was very relaxed, she definitely needed it. As she was starting to fall asleep the ground started shaking. She got startled and sat up in her chair. There weren't many people around her but the people that were there were running around frantically. They looked like chickens that lost their heads. Tori didn't know what was going on. She looked around frightened and noticed the cause of the shaking. A volcano was about to erupt. She didn't know what to do. She would have to go far away from here to get away from the lava. She decided to swim away. She got out of her chair and ran and jumped into the cool salty ocean water. She started swimming as fast as she could. When she got to the point she couldn't touch the ground anymore she struggled in keeping herself afloat as she looked back at the volcano. The lava had started spewing out already. She saw it landed closer to her so started swimming again. She started getting really tired and couldn't hold herself up anymore. She tried to fight against her exhaustion but lost and started sinking. She was far enough out so a shark could reach her. It must be her unlucky day because as she thought about sharks one was swimming towards her. It swam around her a couple times. On the third time around it brushed up against her. By now she was losing her breathe pretty quickly. She just stayed there terrified. The shark went around her a fourth and last time. Then it finally took a shot at its prey. It took off Tori's arm. Tori screeched in pain. The shark swam off with Tori's right arm in its mouth. Tori went into shock as she bled out. After a while of her body being in the water a school of fish came to her and started nibbling away at her body. They nibbled at her flesh until they got scared off by a whale. Then whale ate the remains of Tori's corpse and swam into the depths of the deep dark ocean. (**I'm sorry for the somewhat brutal and very unrealistic death but I thought of that and decided to use it.**)

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts, the rest of the gang excluding Tori were sitting in Sikowitz' class listening to his rambling. When he paused to take a drink of his coconut Lane walked into the classroom. He didn't look very happy. In fact he looked kind of depressed. The whole class turned and looked at him; all their beady eyes staring into his soul. It made him feel even worse to be the one delivering this terrible news. Her pulled at his shirt collar and cleared his throat.

"Hello class. I am here to deliver some news, and before you get excited it's not exactly what you would call good news. Sorry for the interruption Erwin," Lane explained. "Now…I don't how to say this without it sound any less hurtful so here it goes. Your dear friend/classmate/student was taken away from us yesterday. By taken away I mean she…she died. I don't want to go into details because I don't exactly know…but thank you for your time and I will be going now."

The class watched him as he left some didn't even know how to react to such a thing. After a few seconds Lane walked back in the classroom. "Umm has anyone seen my new lotion?" Lane asked. Some of the students shook their head. Lane snapped his fingers and stomped out of the classroom. After a few more seconds Jade bolted out of the classroom. She had salty wet tears streaming down her face; her makeup smudging and dripping. She ran down the halls to her locker. She was so angry and sad at the same time. She had to let it out somehow. The only way she knew was to punch something or stab something. She decided to punch some random person's locker that was in her row. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the throbbing pain shoot through her knuckles. She went up to her locker and pulled out a pair of scissors from it. She pulled her arm all the way back and stabbed the locker as hard as she could. Then, she turned around and ran a hand through her hair. She slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up against her chest and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Shortly after Jade had bolted out of the class, so had Cat. Cat ran up into the attic of the school where she still had her bed and some other stuff. (**If you watched the last episode you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't then…you suck.**) She fell onto her bed when she got there and curled into a ball and sucked on her thumb. She lay there sucking on her thumb and crying facing the wall. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? Everything was starting to get better and then it hit rock bottom again.

Robbie went into the back corner of Sikowitz' classroom and faced the wall as tears fell out of his eyes as well. He laid Rex next to him as her cried quietly. He wouldn't want anyone to hear or see him like this. They would make fun of him. He wiped his tears off his cheeks as fast as they had gotten there.

Beck went out of the classroom after Jade to make sure she was okay. He was really devastated about Tori's death but Beck didn't cry. He walked the halls for a while until he found Jade. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. Beck slowly approached Jade. He kneeled down next to her and rubbed her leg.

"It's okay Jade. Calm down," Beck said trying to soothe her.

"No it's not Beck! Tori is gone! Okay, Tori is gone! It's the total opposite of okay!" Jade yelled out in between sniffle and tears. Beck frowned and sat on the ground next to her. He wrapped his arm around Jade and tried to lighten the situation. Nothing could lighten it though, it was too horrible.

Andre came out of the classroom with tears welled in his eyes. He saw Beck and Jade sitting on the ground. He wiped her eyes and approached them.

"Hey guys, do you know where Cat went?" Andre asked trying to hide his sadness. Beck and Jade shook their head.

"Beck go and find Robbie I'm going with Andre to find Cat," Jade demanded as she got up and wiped her face with her sleeve. Beck nodded and got up heading back to Sikowitz' to find Robbie. Jade and Andre walked around the halls and the Janitor's closet but found no sight of the ditzy red-headed girl. Just then Jade remembered Cat still had stuff in the attic, she started running towards it. Andre looked confused but ran after her.

They got to the door of Cat's second bedroom and knocked on it.

"Cat are you in there?" Andre called out.

"No Cat isn't here, go away," Cat called back. Andre shook his head and Jade sighed.

"Go back and get Robbie and Beck I'll talk to her," Jade him as she opened the door to Cat's little room. When she saw Cat lying there sucking her thumb she frowned. Cat is never like this she never imagined Cat being this sad. She walked up to Cat's bed and sat next to her. She rubbed Cat's arm and tried to calm her down.

"Kitty sit up please," Jade begged. Cat sniffled and sat up slowly. She wiped her face and looked at Jade with tears welled in her eyes and her thumb still in her mouth. She was holding one of her stuffed animals in her lap. Jade half-frowned and opened her arms for Cat to climb into them. Cat scooted closer to Jade and hugged her tightly.

"Jadey she's gone…how could this happen to her. She doesn't deserve this!" Cat exclaimed and started sobbing into Jade's shoulder. Jade sighed and pulled Cat into her lap and held her tightly. Jade held her tight until she calmed down. She sniffled and pulled away from Jade's body a little.

"Thanks for comforting me Jadey. It really helps me calm down," Cat said. Jade half-smiled. She looked at Cat's face and wiped her tears with her thumb. Then, she slid her hand down t Cat's neck and bit her lip before pressing her lips against Cat's. Cat was hesitant but kissed back. Jade kissed more passionately and deepened the kiss. They got interrupted as Andre, Beck, and Robbie walked into the room.

"Hey I fo- "Andre started but stopped noticing the situation. "Oh…." Andre smiled. Jade pulled away from Cat's lips unwillingly and looked at the three boys in front of her. She looked angry.

"So you guys are?" Andre asked pointing at both of them.

"Yep. You got a problem with that?" Jade asked threateningly. Andre raised his hands in surrender and shook his head.

"That's hot," Rex commented. Robbie was currently bowing his head sadly. He really liked Cat but now he had no chance. He didn't bother in scolding Rex for his idiotic comment.

"That's cool," Beck added. Jade shooed them out of the room before looking back at Cat. She smiled before going back to kissing her girlfriend.

Tori's death surely made an impact on the school. They held a little memorial for her at the school and were really devastated. They decided to keep Tori's locker the way it was forever. It would always remind the school of how amazing Tori Vega really was. She was very optimistic all the time. She was very friendly and kind towards everyone and never gave up on being Jade's friend. Tori's close friends were definitely affected. They tried really hard to not think about her but it never really worked. Eventually they stopped thinking about it and crying, but they will always remember the moment the found out. They will always remember the memories they had with her and how much she changed the school.

Cat and Jade stayed together through the last part of high school. They made a band together. It was called Cat and the Puppies with Sunglasses. Cat was the lead singer, Jade was the bassist and back-up singer, Andre was the pianist, a guy named Jake was the guitarist, and a girl named Hayley was the drummer. They were a good band and were very like-able A couple years after they graduated high school they had their first album out. They weren't too popular but definitely had a good enough fan base to keep going. Beck became a well known actor and Robbie stuck to being a ventriloquist. Trina became a make-up artist/hair stylist and helped for Beck's movies. Everyone missed Tori and won't ever forget her. Although it was terrible thing that she was gone she helped her friends form who they are now. Tori Vega will never be forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys that was the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope you weren't expecting Tori's death. I know you weren't expecting it to turn out so brutal and...somewhat disturbing. I hope you didn't hate the fact that she did die...I wasn't exactly happy writing that she died but it was part of the plan so yeah. Anyways Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. Please do review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and the whole story in general. You can tell me your favorite part if you want or you can tell me what you think should of happened. I realize now I should have made it more Catorade rather then Cade/Jori/Cori but oh well. I am going to start writing one shots now along with finishing my Jori Holiday Collection. If you haven't read the first Chapter of that you should. :) Anyways if you want to give me ideas for the one shots just tell me in a private message and I might write it. Thanks guys, was fun see ya! **


End file.
